Naruto Meets Inuyasha
by Protoman 0
Summary: Naruto had a good life after achieving his dream of becoming the Hokage. When he died of old age however, it seems that fate has something else in store for him. Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto or any other characters****.**

**Naruto Meets Inuyasha**

_Naruto had a good life after achieving his dream of becoming the Hokage. When he died of old age however, it seems that fate has something else in store for him._

**Chapter 1 : Second Chance in the Inuyasha Dimension**

_**Limbo**_

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in seemingly a white void. "So this is what heaven looks like huh? The white's expected, but why don't I see any clouds or ramen? I'm not in the other place, am I?"

A deep voice replied, "No, you're not dead yet, this isn't heaven or hell. I can see why you expect clouds, but ramen? You really need to learn to appreciate other foods."

Naruto turns around to see the intimidating figure of the Shinigami, and was about to freak out until he saw four more men standing there with him. Taking a closer look, he noticed that they were the first four Hokages of his village in his former life. "Jiji (Old man)? Dad? What're you guys doing here with the first two Hokages and that freaky monster behind you?"

Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, also the Yondaime Hokage, bopped his son's head lightly and replied, "Now son, I know I'm not much of a father, but that THING's not a freaky monster, but the Shinigami himself, so show at least a little respect."

Naruto turned to look at Shinigami again. "So you're the thing that sealed that damn fox and turned my life into hell? Hmph, I don't see why I should show you any respect, considering that I'm dead already. But wait, if you're here, does that mean that I'm in your belly too? Oh no, I don't even get to go to heaven and get all the ramen that I want-tebayo!" Our poor main character is out of his wits in panic.

The Shinigami laughed at Naruto's antics and replied, "Calm down young one, I'm not here to keep you for eternity, and if you neglected to hear my words earlier, you're not dead yet. As for why you're here, it has something to do with these four who have pleaded for your case."

Naruto stopped running around in panic and looked at the Shinigami in confusion. "What do you mean my case? I know why dad is in your belly, but what about jiji and the other two Hokages?"

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi laughed and answered, "One question at a time Naruto. To answer your question about us, do you know how I died?"

Naruto looked at the Sarutobi and said, "Ano sa ano sa, I know you fought Hebi-teme (snake bastard, if you don't who it is you need to brush up on your Naruto) and he killed you, but he had his hands all weird the next time I saw him. He wanted Tsunade-obachan to heal his hands for some reason. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Sarutobi nodded, understanding his confusion. "Well you see my boy, when I fought him, he used a forbidden technique to forcibly revive the other three Hokages as his puppets. I stopped him from reviving your father, but not the other two. Unfortunately, the only way I had to stop them was to use the same technique your father used to seal the Kyuubi inside you, the Shiki Fuin. That's why the First and Second are here, and Orochimaru's hands were useless."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I think I kind of get it now. It's not right though-tebayo. Just because Hebi-teme used you shouldn't mean that you're trapped here for eternity-tebayo!"

Shinigami couldn't help but smile at the caring words from Naruto. "Well said my boy, as I expected from the child of Destiny. I can understand these four pleaded for you. You see, originally, after you died from a long and happy life, despite your cruel childhood, you were expected in heaven. But these four felt that you deserved a second chance at a happy life, one where you were born treated like a human being and not a monster. I also felt that the demon in your belly didn't deserve to be free from you just yet, so I plan to do exactly that."

Naruto looked even more confused than before he started talking, "What do you mean by that 'gami?"

Shinigami had to chuckle at the choice of the nickname, "That's the first time anybody astral, physical, or spiritual has called me that. I won't make things too complicated for you then. Basically, I'll send you to another dimension where you come back to life as a demon fox lord, but with you as the demon vessel as you are now, since you're no demon, but a human being with the appearance of a man in his 20s. In this dimension, demons are more common and accepted, which should make life a little easier for you. I will also send the four Hokages to Heaven, as a reward for killing Uchiha Madara and Orochimaru. The atrocities of those two fools, using such techniques to prolong their lives unnaturally. They are among those that truly deserve to suffer for eternity in my belly."

Naruto couldn't help but to cheer, "Yatta! You guys get to go to heaven-tebayo! I'm so happy for you. Say hi to mom for me up there OK dad? Oh, ano sa, do I get to go there too when I die again?"

Minato couldn't help but laugh at the alikeness of his son to his wife and Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina. "Gaki, you're not paying attention again. I'll say hi to your mom up there, but you can do that yourself when you die and go up there too. And Shinigami-sama said that you didn't die yet. You can't be dead in limbo you silly kid!" With that said, he played his son's hair.

Naruto was a little indignant, but replied happily nonetheless, "I was TOO paying attention-tebayo! I just didn't understand all those big words. Blame those teachers in the academy that didn't bother to help me-tebayo!"

Sarutobi and Minato couldn't help but look ashamed at hearing that. Sarutobi said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you enough when you were younger Naruto. Hopefully in the new world, you will be able to find more people who see you as who you are right from the start, and not as your tenant."

Naruto gave the old man a foxy grin in assurance, "Don't worry about it jiji! I'll do you all proud-tebayo!"

Shinigami smiled at his words, "Well I'm sure they already are. In any case, as a last word of warning, there are also great powers of evil there. I cannot directly intervene, but you will retain all of your abilities that you had in life before you came here, so you should be able to defend yourself. I wish you the best of luck."

Minato hugged his son for the last time before he took his leave, "Grow strong and make us proud my son, even though you know that I already am."

Naruto shed a tear of joy before saying his goodbyes. "I will-tebayo! I didn't become the Rokudaime Hokage-sama for nothing-tebayo! Tell mom that I love her too! Bye jiji, see you when I see you!" And then, with a flash, Naruto was gone, into a new life and would begin an even greater legend.

**Please read and review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto or any other characters****.**

**Naruto Meets Inuyasha**

_Author's Note : Hey there, got a few reviews so far and they've been… interesting. To respond to some of your recommendations and requests, I take everything you guys write under consideration. With that said, I kept Naruto human, called the new demon fox lord simply because he still contained the fox. He will have more element affinity than simply wind, but probably just the five original and those ones created by mixing the elements. I will expand his jutsu arsenal, but not so much that it seems like complete godmoding. As for weapons, I may decide to design a blade or two for him eventually, seeing as the dog demon siblings have blades of their own. As for the ladies that will join his new family, remember that at that point in time that he is supposed to have lived up his first human life, so most of the females of the Naruto cast are already dead. As most of them didn't kill anybody who used forbidden jutsus to prolong their life span (with the exception of Sakura, who killed Deidara, whose only real body part that belonged to him was his heart, and I personally hate her), none of them will be reincarnated to join Naruto. The only ones I have in mind so far to fall for Naruto so far are Kikyo, Sango and Kagome. I may add more as I go along, but I'm doubtful. And I don't intend to have every female that they come across to want to jump him. And for this fic, I want to keep things relatively canon, so Kyuubi will remain male and despise Naruto, since he's trapped for another human lifetime thanks to Naruto's good deeds in his past life. I'm saving female Kyuubi for my Naruto only fic, __Konoha's Second Yellow Flash__. With that said, here's chapter 2. Please continue to R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 2 : Rebirth of Two Tragic Heroes**

_**In the Forest Near where Urasue was Attempting to Revive Kikyo**_

(This took place in episode 14 in the anime, when Inuyasha and the others were trying to fight past the clay doll zombies.)

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes. He woke up, noticing that he was lying in a womb-like hole that was made in a tree. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of himself just lying there in his 20-year-old body as if he was still an infant. Before he could muse in his thoughts however, he heard sounds of fighting, he began leaping towards the source of the noise.

He saw as two creatures that looked like demons, one of them carrying a young woman in a strange-looking short skirt and an old woman who appeared to be a priestess of sorts. The one carrying the women with dog ears in a red robe charged at the zombies and attacked with his claws, yelling "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The other demon, who reminded him of a mix between the damn fox in his belly with a different color of fur and a child, also called out his attack. "Foxfire!" It confirmed his suspicions, but his strength is nowhere near that of his tenant, barely charring the zombies. Meanwhile, the woman in strange clothing was using what appeared to be a bow, trying to break the clay zombies apart, having some effect.

Deciding to help them first, ask questions later, Naruto immediately called out one of the first water jutsus that he learned. "Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Element : Water Dragon Bullet)" The water bullet made immediate impact, bursting the clay zombies into nothingness in the middle of the group that Shippo was attacking.

The others were shocked as the sudden appearance of a mysterious newcomer. As our heroes were gawking at Naruto, he immediately yelled out, "Gawk later, fight now! Get back, big attack coming!"

While everybody had their own choice words for Naruto, they decided for the moment to listen to him, jumping back onto two of the tree branches while Naruto decided to use a more powerful attack to finish the clay zombies off. "Suiton : Daubakufu no Jutsu! (Water Element : Grand Waterfall)" Like the name of the attack sounded, a huge wave of water began to appear from behind the zombies, washing them away. The ones closest to the bridge the Inuyasha gang just passed were washed down the crevice, while the rest were turned down to nothing more than a surface of mud due to the amount and strength that the wave of water hit them.

Naruto smirked in satisfaction at dealing with his first opponents since he reawakened so quickly. Snapping themselves out of their stupor after witnessing such a powerful attack, Inuyasha and Shippo jumped back onto the ground, putting down the two women. Inuyasha took a fighting stance, glaring at Naruto and asked, "All right, who the hell are you? You look human, but I smell the scent of a demon coming from you. Why don't you reveal your true form?"

Naruto just met this group of demons and people, and already he's annoyed by the first one that spoke to him. He yelled back, "Boy that's gratitude for you! You've got a lot of nerve calling me a demon when you're the one carrying two women around while fighting a bunch of monsters. How do I know you're not going to hurt them? Besides, don't you have the manners to introduce yourself first before demanding my name?"

Inuyasha yelled back, "Manners? I'll show you manners you-" "Osuwari (Sit boy)!" With that, our hanyou hero crashed onto the ground. Naruto looked in amusement at Inuyasha on the ground in pain while the old priestess inched towards Naruto and asked, "Forgive his rudeness young one. I don't know about what he said about your scent, but I see nothing but innocence in your eyes, plus you gave us a hand with whatever you have done just now. Thank you. Have you happened to have come across an old woman with an urn anywhere nearby?"

Naruto, hearing the nice old priestess' difference in tone, answered, "No obachan (granny), but I was just passing through these woods when I suddenly heard the sounds of you fighting with those monsters made of clay, and decided to help out since you seemed to be outnumbered. What's this about an old lady with an urn-tebayo? Does it have something to do with these things that I turned into mud?"

Kagome, amused with the strange way the newcomer in front of her spoke, answered, "That urn contained the ashes of Granny Kaede's sister. It's really important that we get it back, or something bad's going to happen! Can you help us?"

Inuyasha slowly got back up from Kagome's command and insulted Naruto, "Hah! Like we need another demon's help, especially one with such an ugly human disguise." Naruto started shouting back, indignant from the hanyou making fun of his looks as he continued. "And what is it with you muttering about those clay zombies having something to do with Kikyo's urn? You're just an idiot trying to sound cool. Forget about him. We can get back Kikyo's ashes from that old witch without his help, let's go."

Shippo wanted to get his two cents in after noticing Naruto's scent, "But, he has the smell of a fox. So he can't be that bad. Maybe he CAN help us Inuyasha!" Stopping his yelling at hearing Shippo's words, he said, "I don't care about what you smell on me, but since the two nice ladies asked me, I'll go with you to get the urn back! If what I was thinking of comes true, you're going to need my help, and Namikaze Naruto doesn't back down from helping anybody in trouble-tebayo. That's my nindo (ninja way)! Kaede-obachan, get on my back while dog boy over there leads the way." Having said that, he leaned down to let Kaede climb on, Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style while muttering curses at their new ally (to him another demon trying to top him), and the five leapt off towards Urasue.

After hearing the commotion from the forest, Urasue grumbled and asked nobody in particular, "All right, who is it that dare interrupt my ritual?" She tried to grab the urn away from Kikyo's soulless body, but she refused to let go. As the gang was nearing where they were on another bridge, the witch flew away from Kikyo for a moment and noticed Kagome. She stared at Kagome in amazement and said out aloud to herself, "The resemblance is… uncanny! What luck! Now I can successfully resurrect Kikyo!"

She flew down and cut the end of this bridge, and the gang began to fall and tried to hang on for dear life. Naruto noticed that Urasue was flying right for Kagome, and immediately called for one of his signature techniques. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone)" Three clones of Naruto appeared, and Naruto used more chakra then he did earlier and began to use his wind affinity to lift everybody towards the end of the bridge after the clones each grabbed a person, focusing the most at getting himself at reaching Kagome. Kunai in hand, Naruto screamed "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER YOU UGLY OLD HAG!" as he threw it with his best aim. The kunai hit Urasue right at one of her hands as she loosened her grip on Kagome, dropping her right onto Naruto's arms, catching her just in time.

The rest of the gang was flabbergasted at how this stranger had not only rescued them once, but twice within minutes. Not only did he dispose of what would've delayed them for minutes within seconds, he also saved them from an ambush by lifting into the air no less. There was definitely more to this human that smelled like a demon than met the eyes. Inuyasha was fuming at how this 'demon' was holding onto Kagome. Only he was allowed to do that. Kagome was blushing at how safe she felt as Naruto came to her rescue right as their enemy was going to take her away.

Naruto and Urasue glared at each other for a moment. Urasue, for a moment, shivered in fear as she saw the killing intent coming from this human. Feeling that it was wiser to retreat for the moment, Urasue flew back towards where Kikyo's soulless body was.

After fighting to get off Naruto's clone, Inuyasha was about to give chase again when Naruto held up his hand and said "Wait!" Said hanyou was immediately yelling back, "What do you mean 'wait'? She's going to get away!" "No, I have a plan. We can't keep running like this if we don't know where she has the urn. You guys, come here." Calling over his clones, Naruto gave them new orders, and the clones immediately headed off in the direction Urasue was flying in from slightly different paths.

"All right then smart guy, so why did you send your copies off while we're standing here like idiots?" Inuyasha asked, a little smug. "Well wise ass, I did that because of a feature to my Kage Bunshin. When they dispel, anything they learn will come back to me." Kagome put one of her hands in a fist onto the other, a sign of making the connection as she said, "Oh I get it! So the moment one of them finds her and dispel himself-" "That's right, we'll know exactly where she is. We can conserve our energy while my clones do the rest," finished Naruto.

"It still doesn't add up. Even if they find her, how are we going to get there right away? We shouldn't be just standing here. Let's go!" retorted Inuyasha. "Quit jumping the kunai hot head. I already have that part covered," said Naruto as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai. Inuyasha was about to saying something again when Naruto held up his hand and said, "Just shut up, hold onto me and I'll show you what I mean." Sensing the knowledge he needed coming, he said, "Let's go." He threw the kunai with chakra-enhanced strength, aimed in the direction that he knew was correct and the gang who held onto him suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Urasue flew back onto the ground, catching her breath while cursing the strange blonde man for getting in her way, when all of a sudden, the gang appeared behind her in a flash of yellow. Getting over the shock of what just happened, Inuyasha pulled out and transformed Tetsusaiga, in a battle stance ready to strike as he said, "All right old hag, enough games. Hand over the urn!"

Naruto, noticed the body of a young girl lying motionlessly holding an urn, thinking, 'that's not… oh no!" immediately yelled at the gang. "You guys stay back! Take out the hag dog demon! I'll grab the urn for you guys!"

While not yet grasping what was going on, the gang reluctantly agreed with their savior and stepped back as Inuyasha retorted back, "I wasn't going to do that without you telling me loser. But I suppose that's the smartest thing you've said all day! Hang onto that urn for me until I'm done with her, then you're mine!"

Her attention divided between Inuyasha and Naruto protecting Kikyo and the urn, Urasue was helpless as Inuyasha obliterated her in one strike. With the threat gone, the gang turned to Kikyo's soulless body and the urn she was gripping onto tightly. Inuyasha immediately tried to reach for his first love when he was shocked at first touch of her and fell back. He asked in confusion, "What's going on?"

Naruto, more perceptive of the negative feelings thanks to his tenant, answered, "I'm sensing a lot of anger and sadness from her body and from within the urn. Did you do something to her before she died dog demon?"

Inuyasha retorted back, indignant, "Stop calling me a dog! The name's Inuyasha, and no. What happened was quite the opposite, (Refer to anime episode 1's flashback when Kikyo shot him and sealed him into the tree.)"

Kaede interrupted him in anger, "How dare you twist the truth with only telling part of the story Inuyasha! (Flashback to when Onigumo attacked Kikyo from behind in the form of Inuyasha, not knowing the truth about the deception.)"

Inuyasha was about to retort when Naruto cut him off. "ENOUGH! Whichever is the truth doesn't matter right now. The point is that what happened that day was what made her was angry at you. That's why you aren't able to touch her." Giving the area a once over, he continued. "It looks like the senile old goat was trying to bring her back to life, probably using Kagome's soul. That's why she was trying to grab her earlier. Reminds me of a dirty snake in the grass I used to know, trying to do something unnatural. What do you want to do now Kaede-obachan? She won't let go of it, even as a soulless shell."

Kaede shook her head in sadness as she answered, "This truly is a tragedy. With us unable to touch it, do we have no choice but to leave her here? Just the thought saddens me further." Inuyasha was about to retort about how there was no way he was leaving her, despite having no way to move her when Naruto interrupted with surprising words, "There is a way to bring her back, without taking anybody's whole soul."

The gang looked shocked with their mouths open while Inuyasha grabbed and shook Naruto, demanding an answer, "How? How can you bring her back? ANSWER ME!" After finally Inuyasha stopped shaking him, Naruto answered, "It's not too hard to do. All we have to do is combine one of the techniques I learned with part of the soul inside me."

The whole gang, including Inuyasha, was shocked at what Naruto seemed to be suggesting. Kagome, despite the short time they shared in this adventure, felt a strange pull to our favorite shinobi (ninja), and said as she began to shed tears, "NO! I won't let you die! You just saved us twice after you met us. You can't die yet!" She then ran up to Naruto and hugged him, surprising everyone.

Naruto immediately tried to comfort her, wiping the tears off her eyes. "Now come on, don't cry. I hate seeing pretty girls cry, especially when there's nothing to cry about. When I said the soul inside MY soul, I mean the soul of the damn fox in my stomach." At hearing that, Shippo exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew there was a reason I smelled fox from you!"

Kagome looked at Naruto in confusion and asked, "What does Shippo mean Naruto?"

With a sigh, Naruto began by asking, "Inuyasha, what do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)?"

Inuyasha, surprised at the strange choice of question, answered, "From what I've heard from legend, it's the lord of demons, a fox with nine tails of great power, even a swing of its tails can create tornados and tsunamis. It was said that it even defeated my father with simply one tail's power. He then disappeared one day, never to be heard from again."

Naruto said, "That sounds about right so far, but it's not the whole story. (This is from the memory rewritten by Shinigami as background for Naruto as the new demon lord) A priest of great power was able to seal the demon within a newborn baby, making him the new demon lord, as a human, hoping that he would grow up to use the power for good."

Kaede was shocked at the revelation as she interrupted, "And that child is you, young one. Truly remarkable."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he continued, "Yeah, but that's not all of it. From time on when I was 12, I began to be able to use the demon's power tail by tail, one more each year. Now that I'm 20, I can use up to 8 tails of the fox's power with me still in control."

Shippo then asked in interest, "So what would happen if you were to try to use the 9th tail's power, fox lord?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at what Shippo called him as he replied, "I somehow never seem to get used to being called that, but I guess you can if you want little guy. I haven't tried it in my current state, but shortly before I turned 15, when I was enraged into my fourth-tailed form, according to another priest who was watching over me as I learned to harness my power, that I lost all sense of rationality and attacked everything in sight, friend and foe alike. The area was in ruins. I imagine it's not something I want to repeat."

Kaede shuddered at the thought of such destruction and asked, "I'm glad to hear that you don't intend to, but how are you able to resurrect my sister's soul with part of a demon's soul?"

Naruto turned to the old priestess and answered with a serious face, "Well, my technique is somewhat different. You see, both the techniques that I know and the old ghoul that Inuyasha just killed was going to use have a similarity : one life for one life, one soul for one soul. In my technique's case, the one soul basically means the energy, or as I call it, chakra of one life, but seeing as how the demon fox's chakra reserves are so great, all I have to do is sacrifice one tail worth of it in order to restore her, body and soul. The problem is however that on top of that, it'll drain quite a bit of my own energy to do it, leaving me exhausted afterwards. Can I count on you to watch over me after I do this?"

The whole gang, even Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I don't like owing you a favor, but if you can bring Kikyo back, I guess I can watch your sorry behind while you're passed out," said our favorite hanyou.

Naruto showed a small smile and said, "Thanks. Now step back a bit while I do this, it'll take a few minutes. You can watch, but whatever you do, don't step too close or the technique may suck you in." The gang moved back a safe distance, watching as our blonde hero began the process.

Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi continued making complaints of refusal that he has been ignoring. 'Damn you, you insolent human. How dare you sacrifice my great power to save a worthless woman?' said the fox. 'Take a tail of yours and stuff it. You're a prisoner in my mind while I'm alive. You don't have a choice in the matter. Consider this payback for making my last life so miserable.' 'Damn you, foolish mortal!' 'Oh shut up baka-kitsune (stupid fox).' With that, Naruto began making the necessary hand seals for a jutsu that he thought he would never use. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Edo Tensei : Kitsune! (Summoning : Reincarnation to the Impure World : Fox Style)"

The gang watched in amazement as they saw the Kyuubi's red chakra began to seep into Kikyo's body, with Naruto showing signs of weakening, struggle to maintain the technique, as he was using his body as a filter for the demonic chakra, in case the dead priestess' own holy power wasn't able to purify it completely. After about 30 minutes, the jutsu was complete, and Naruto was on the ground, panting as he was exhausted, fairly certain that his technique worked and hoped for the best.

The gang gasped at the sight of Naruto collapsing and ran over to help him, with the exception of Inuyasha, fawning over Kikyo's revitalized new body, uncertain rather the stranger's technique worked.

Kikyo slowly began to open her eyes, wondering where she was. At the sight of Inuyasha's face, she touched Inuyasha as current ran through to him from her body, causing Inuyasha to fall back in pain again. With a look at disgust, she spat out her next words, full of venom, "Inuyasha, how are you still alive? I sealed you!"

Inuyasha, while still wincing in pain from the shock, slowly got back up to his feet and answered, "Sorry to disappoint you. It took my about 50 years to get free, but I'm alive and kicking."

Kaede, with a look of surprise and joy, asked Kikyo, "Sister? Is that really you? Are you truly back with us?" Not recognizing her aged sibling until she spoke, Kikyo replied, "It seems to be the case. I feel somewhat different, but I am alive, flesh, blood and all. How and who in the world has done this?"

Naruto, still suffering from the chakra overload while using his body as a filter for such a dangerous jutsu, said slowly as he still panted, slowly getting back on his feet with the help of Kagome, with a look of concern and perhaps more, "That would be me. Sorry… if you didn't want to be alive again. But even as a soulless body… you still wouldn't let go of the urn of your ashes, so the only way I could think of to move you was to use my jutsu. Don't worry, I didn't… sacrifice any life to do it. Most of the work was done by me…" Barely finishing that sentence, Naruto collapsed head first into Kikyo's lap, his body burned out, leaving him not likely to wake for hours.

Kikyo couldn't help but blush at the position that her savior was in. She brushed his hair gently as she began to study his face that seemed to be full of innocence. "I see. It appears that my life now belongs to you then, my dear blonde hero." Despite the severity of what her statement had, she said it in a tone of gentleness and seemingly… longing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto or any other characters****.**

**Naruto Meets Inuyasha**

_Author's Note : Hey there, thanks for the reviews, especially the ones with constructive criticism. The one from 9TailedFox caught my eye the most. It's true that most of the other Inuyasha / Naruto crossovers so far have been mediocre, since they didn't do much plot or character development before they created the attraction of the girls to Naruto, as if they were all influenced by an unnatural cause, when it was simply the authors feeling lazy about making the girls want him. No offense to those who wrote such fics since I read, like and may do a bit of that myself as time goes on since I'm only human and will make sloppy mistakes myself. That's why I ask for help from my fellow readers, but I digress. Not only is it difficult to try to merge two diverse stories with complicated plots together, but nobody's yet dared to have Naruto appear so far back in the beginning of the plot either. I've never been one to be afraid to try new things if it's no big deal though, so I'll try to be the first to successfully do this. Only time will tell though._

_As far as the choices I made in the plot so far, I plan to mainly simply run through the story of mainly Inuyasha, with as minor the altercations as possible. It's true that what I've already done in the last chapter is anything but minor, but I felt them necessary to make Naruto important while not dwarfing the rest of the cast. With those that belong in this continuity from the canon story, I plan to keep their importance while having Naruto expand their arsenals, because they were kept down nearly the whole time in the anime and manga, led like a dog on a leash (no pun intended), and were hanging on by a thread with the same old bag of tricks while Naraku kept getting stronger and sending more difficult challenges and opponents for them to overcome. One possible example was when Kikyo shocked Inuyasha, and Kikyo saying shortly after that she felt different. That may become her elemental affinity, which Naruto could teach her to harness and possibly combine with her current abilities, making her even more dangerous._

_As for the Naruto side of things, I only intend to have him talk about his past, some real, some implanted by the Shinigami as his younger years in this dimension, occasionally in flashbacks depending on the situation. For the parts not yet shown in the anime and manga, I will have to come up ideas on my own that don't seem too unbelievable, along with some of yours if the situation arises and any of you came up with something brilliant or at the very least fitting._

_On a side note, I will not be adding Hinata or any Naruto characters into this story, unless something happened that made sense for me to make that happen. As for the particular reasons why not Hinata, there are already more than enough Naruto / Hinata fics to those who support the pairing in my opinion, in fact TOO many to my liking. Even though it was exaggerated for comedic effect, her stuttering and fainting lost their charms to me a long time ago and became annoying as hell. I'm by no means majorly aggressive about romance, but she is the very pinnacle of what anybody shouldn't be like if they want to find true love. As Naruto put it in anime episode 59 after she cheered him up, she's a "dark, weird and timid person," and that pisses me off. Borderline stalker love or puppy love is unrealistic and almost always unrequited. In fact, the only female in the Naruto continuity that is below her at the bottom of the barrel in my eyes would be Sakura._

_With that said, to those offended by what I said in the previous paragraph, understand that I was merely expressing my opinion and reasons for not putting her in my fic and nothing more, so please don't take it the wrong way. Well, enough ranting, here's chapter 3. Please continue to R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 3 : Explanations, Two New Teammates and Confrontation of Rivals**

_**Kikyo and Kaede's House Back in Their Village**_

Slowing opening his eyes as he couldn't help but squint a little from the light, Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling when he heard a voice, "So you're finally awake."

Turning to see Kikyo, Naruto was confused for a moment before all of what happened before he passed out came rushing back to his mind, the fighting, the chase, and the risky attempt to revive the supposed dead priestess in front of him. "Well, I'm obviously not dead, so unless I'm dreaming, my jutsu must've worked. I was hoping it would. How long have I been out-tebayo?" said Naruto.

Kikyo was curious about what her savior meant since she knew nothing more than his name from asking the others, had just told him that he had been unconscious for two days when the others entered the house. They were carrying various things such as firewood, fruits, and what appeared to be plates of prepared foods. Seeing our hero awake, Kagome and Shippo dropped what they were holding and, ran up and sat down next to him, rapidly spouting words of relief and questions that were too jumbled up for Naruto to catch any of. Inuyasha gave an "humph" as he silently cursed and grumbled about the blonde being a showoff on purpose to get all the attention, especially that of his love interests while Kaede simply smiled in relief as she slowly walked up to and sat down next by Naruto as well.

At the rambling of Kagome and Shippo, Naruto interrupted them by saying, "Ano sa ano sa, could you both slow down and talk one at a time? I didn't get any of what you were saying and all the noise is hurting my head-tebayo." Kaede said in agreement, "Yes, settle down you two. I'm certain that we all have questions for our sudden helper, but I'm sure he can tell us without so much commotion."

The two quieted down finally as Inuyasha crouched down next to where Naruto was just laying as well and began asking rudely, "Yeah, so spill it already fox demon. Why didn't you turn back into your original form when you passed out, and what was all that stuff you did back there when we went after the old hag? What did you do to Kikyo that I can't even touch her without getting blasted away?" The last words from his mouth were filled with anger and jealousy since he felt that Naruto must've done it to keep her all to himself.

Naruto winced at the volume and tone that our favorite hanyou was taking when he spoke, put his right forefinger into his ear and poked around a bit, trying to clear it up. He retorted, "I'll answer your question dog boy, if you'd stop talking like you're better than me. Besides, I still don't know all of your names when you already know mine, how rude is that?"

With that, the group formally introduced themselves to our hero, some in better tones than others. When Shippo called him the fox lord again, Naruto replied, "I know that's true here, but I really wish you wouldn't call me that. Call me Naruto, if it was my last life, I even would've settled for Hokage-sama."

Kagome asked, "Fire shadow? What do you mean?" Shippo added, "And why don't you want me to call you fox lord Naruto-sama?"

Naruto sighed as he began to answer, intending only to make the small white lie about his younger years in this life, since only he knew that those memories weren't real. "Well in my last life, before I was born…" He proceeded to tell the group about the origins of his birth, about how he grew up hated by others, and how he became a shinobi and dreamt to become Hokage so that the village would acknowledged him for who he was, not what was sealed inside him. He then proceeded to tell about the younger years of his false memories in a similar fashion, keeping things as brief as he could since he hated to lie unless it was for a prank or to protect someone.

Naruto ended by saying, "So now, I'm not Hokage anymore, since I have no idea whether there is even a Konoha or any other ninja village here. I'm just Namikaze Naruto, a ninja that'll put his life on the life on the line to protect my precious people-tebayo!"

The group had various reactions as they absorbed the seemingly unbelievable tale that was told to them. Kikyo was even more amazed at how the man in front of her who was far older than he looked and revived has struggled through so much and still retained such an aura of innocence, as if there wasn't a demon sealed within him at all. Kaede had similar thoughts, while Kagome was blushing, thinking back about how angry yet heroic Naruto looked when he rescued her from Urasue's grasp and catching her bridal style, wondering if that meant that he considered one of her precious people. Shippo was thinking that while Naruto didn't like the title, he was still the fox lord who did these incredible things and wanted to grow up be just like him, willingly to follow him wherever his new lord will go.

Inuyasha, who while sharing similar thoughts of amazement, with the addition of the fact that this seemingly weak human was the great demon fox lord himself along with his resentment of the group focusing doting attention to him, was the first to ask, "Yeah, that explains quite a bit, if you're telling the truth. But what was all that stuff that you did while we were chasing after the old hag and Kikyo? And you still didn't explain why I can't touch her."

Naruto answered, "Well aren't we cheerful today? But I understand, it's a lot to take in just to expect you to believe it all right away. As for what I did when we were trying to save Kikyo-chan, they were different kinds of jutsus that I learned in my past life. Using the wind to lift us was due to my elemental affinity to wind. The jutsu that I used the kunai to reach that dead old hag was known as the Hiraishin (Thunder God technique). It instantly transported us to wherever the kunai landed in the form of a summoning. It was what my old man was well-known for and why he was listed as possibly the first SS-ranked shinobi. As for the technique that I used to revive Kikyo-chan here," Kikyo blushed at his choice of suffix "it was the modified version of a forbidden technique that a disgusting man who used it for his own selfish means. I changed it so that no life would have to be sacrificed. All that was needed was a tail's worth of chakra from the damn fox and most of my own. To tell you the truth, that was the first time I used it, because it's so dangerous. The technique doesn't discriminate about whose life is given up, so I had you all stay back while I tried it, in case something goes wrong and the jutsu killed me in the process."

The gang looked shocked at hearing Naruto having risked his own life merely in an attempt to revive Kikyo from death. Said priestess was blushing a shade of red at how this brave man was so easily willing to give up his life for her own, especially when she was a total stranger. Inuyasha who was angry at Naruto for trying something so dangerous with the body of his first love, yelled, "How dare you use Kikyo's body for an experiment that you weren't even sure would work or not!" Immediately at hearing that, the group turned to him with looks of disappointment and slight disgust on their faces while Kikyo glared at him with a look that could kill.

Naruto put his head down in shame and responded, "I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of. I would never have done it if I had another way. I just didn't want Kaede-obachan to be sad that her sister's ashes and corpse as a soulless body out in the open-tebayo."

At hearing that, the group looked back at Naruto in amazement as he was so selfless when it came to helping others, even though he just met them. Even Inuyasha had a slight look of shame at hearing that. Kikyo took his hands in her own and said, "I owe you my life, you noble, dear man."

Naruto blushed at the contact, since he never had such positive attention from any females that he considered attractive in the past. In truth, he did on occasions, but he was completely oblivious to them all until now, having focused all his love on a certain pink-haired banshee. At the sight of their hands touching, Inuyasha's jealousy overcame his shame and sympathy for our blonde hero as he yelled, "How dare you touch her, and why can't I? What did you do to her you hentai (pervert)?"

Kikyo turned her attention to Inuyasha as she gave him a venomous look at said, "Silence Inuyasha. You will not speak the man whom I owe my life to that way. And you will never touch me again as long as I live." Inuyasha had a look of pain and betrayal on his face while the others were surprised at the venom of her words besides the aged sister of the priestess.

Naruto said with a smile on his face, trying to ease the tension. "Mah mah, don't get so riled up you two. I think I can explain what caused that. From what I can tell from Kikyo's words and what happened when we went to save her, Kikyo had and still has a lot of anger and resentment, and for whatever reason, it's directed to you Inuyasha, hence why you can't touch her. From what I've observed, it looked like it was some kind of electricity that made you back off. I think before or when I revived her, those feelings awakened her elemental affinity, which seems to be lightning."

The gang nodded in some understanding, when Inuyasha interrupted again, "OK, but why does she hate me so much? Everything was fine until when 50 years ago, she just upped and decided to shoot me with an enchanted arrow for no reason and sealed me into that tree."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha in contempt as she said in accusation, "How dare you spread your lies Inuyasha! I only shot you because of your betrayal!"

Inuyasha had a look of confusion on his face and asked, "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who betrayed me! (Refer back to the flashback in anime episode 1 or the respective manga chapter)"

Kaede was the one who cut in this time and said, "You dare accuse my sister for lying? You were the one who betrayed her by trying to take the sacred jewel for yourself!"

Inuyasha looked more confused than ever and asked, "What do you mean? Are you saying that I was the one who attacked Kikyo first?"

Kikyo's expression of anger remained as she retorted, "You still continue to lie, even after having been sealed for 50 years. You deceived me into thinking you wanted to become human when you really meant to use the power of the jewel to become a full-fledged demon! (Refer to anime episode 15 for the flashback of Kikyo's side of the story)"

Inuyasha looked shocked as she answered, "But how can that be? I don't remember doing that!"

The two priestesses were about to retort back, turning it into a full-blown argument when Naruto said, "Now now WAIT! I'm hearing two different stories here, and something's not right. I'm not accusing any of you for lying, but let's compare what we have so far. Supposedly 50 years ago, Inuyasha told Kikyo-chan that he wanted to use this jewel that you're talking about to turn from a half-demon into a human. Yet according to Kikyo, he told her that he only tricked her into believing that so that he could use the jewel to become a full-demon. And according to Inuyasha, he didn't do it. Neither of you seem to be lying, but somebody is. I smell a rat-tebayo."

Shippo asked, wondering what his lord meant, "What do you mean Naruto-sama?"

Naruto replied, "Well, this reminds me of something that I learned when I was younger. (Flashback to the Uchiha Massacre) I didn't believe that Itachi killed the whole clan for such a petty reason. I think whoever did this to make you hate each other used some kind of genjutsu (illusion technique) or disguise to make Kikyo-chan think that Inuyasha lied to her-tebayo."

The gang looked shocked at the conclusion that Naruto came up with, because of how it was entirely possible. Kikyo was the first to snap out of her stupor and said, "It's a very plausible theory Naruto-kun," Inuyasha seethed at how Kikyo spoke to Naruto with a suffix and tone of endearment as she continued. "But until we find proof of this, I will not forgive Inuyasha, nor would he touch me again."

Inuyasha's head slumped at hearing this, and Naruto replied, "Mah, that's up to you Kikyo-chan, even though I don't think you should blame him anymore. I learnt when I was young that hatred can be a powerful thing, I just hope that it doesn't blind you like people were to me-tebayo." He looked down sadly as the unpleasant memories flashed across his mind.

The gang had looks of sympathy of their faces and tried to comfort him with reassuring touches. Shippo sunggled himself around Naruto's legs that were covered by the futon he was lying in, while the two young females each took one of his hands. Realizing what they were doing, they looked up at each other in the eyes, knowing what the other had across her mind at the moment. They gave each other a slight glare, and a rivalry for Naruto's affection has begun. Meanwhile, Kaede had an amused smirk on her face, seeing as her sister and her reincarnation both held a crush on the same man while also glad that Kikyo may be beginning to learn to love again. At the same time, Inuyasha was fuming with a look of jealousy and rage on his face, but could do nothing about it.

Finally realizing that they were holding hands, the three blushed and let go of each other. Coming out of his state of surprise, Naruto said, "So what're you all going to do now? And what is this jewel thing that you were fighting about?"

Kikyo began to talk about the story behind the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls), skipping the part about the confrontation between herself and Inuyasha. After she finished, Kagome continued by explaining how she ended up here and how their adventure began up until the point when they ran into our favorite blonde. Shippo occasionally cut in to mention how he helped.

Naruto nodded in understanding as he was absorbing what he just heard. Finally He began to talk, first referring to Kagome, while beginning to eat the food brought back by the gang, grumbling about there being no ramen. The gang looked confused, having no idea what he was talking about while Kagome was wondering how Naruto knew about a food not yet invented in this time. "That explains why you're wearing such a strange and tiny outfit," causing Kagome to blush, making her wonder if he didn't like how she looked as he continued. "And it sounds like bad guys and demons are trying to get their hands on the shards too. I, Namikaze Naruto-sama, will join you and help you get them all back together-tebayo!"

The gang had looks of expected reactions varying from happiness to disgruntlement. Unexpectedly, Kikyo said, "Then I will go with you as well, despite the traitor amongst the group." At hearing that, the group first looked surprised, then saddened by her still holding a grudge. Kaede first said, "But sister, what about the village? We need you to help protect the villagers." Naruto said in agreement, "Yeah this is your home-dattebayo. Why would you want to leave when you have your sister and village to protect?"

Kikyo replied by saying, "Kaede, even since I was gone, you protected this village in my place. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Kaede was about to say something again, when Kikyo cut her off as she continued, "Also, my first and foremost duty was to protect the jewel from any demon or wicked people who wanted the jewel's power for themselves." She then looked at Naruto with a blush and said, "Besides, after you risked your life to give me mine again, my life is yours Naruto-kun. Wherever you go, I will follow."

Naruto and Kagome blushed at what Kikyo was implying with her words, while the others had various reactions. Shippo was proud and glad that his new lord made friends with Kagome already and now a powerful priestess as well, while Inuyasha was outraged at what he was seeing. Kaede, seeing her sister's blush and look of content when she stared at the shinobi, sighed and said with a smile on her face. "Very well dear sister, I will do as you say. Besides, it looks like you would leave even if I tried to convince you otherwise, especially with how infatuated you are with our new friend here."

Naruto and Kikyo blushed and retorted at the same time. "Kaede!" "Kaede-obachan!" Realizing that his choice of honorific wasn't appropriate anymore, Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said, "I can't call you that anymore can I? If I call you obachan, it wouldn't make sense since Kikyo-chan's even older than yo-" Kikyo gave him a slight whack on his head as hearing that. Naruto nodded at her with an apologetic look as he continued, "Guess from now on, it's Kaede-san."

Inuyasha, feeling like he couldn't take it anymore, stood up and pointed his finger at Naruto and yelled, "That does it! I can't take it anymore! Let's take this outside!"

Kagome was about to interject with her command when Naruto put his hand up and said, "All right, I think I know why you're mad at me. Who would've thought I'd ever end up in the teme's shoes (Take a guess who he was referring to)? I'll fight you, but this won't take long."

Inuyasha has a vein showing on the side of his forehead as he retorted, "HAH! Tough talk from a sickly-looking weak human. I don't care if you're the demon fox lord, I'll take you down and prove to Kikyo that I'm the one for her!" With that said, he ran and leaped outside into an open area in the village, as the villagers gathered to see what the commotion was about.

Naruto sighed as he got up and followed the hanyou. The others, seeing that the fight was going to happen no matter what, followed to see how it would go.

When they arrived to the battlefield, the two stood apart, facing each other. Naruto simply had a bored and sad look on his face, not wanting to fight for such a pointless reason in his opinion. Inuyasha on the other hand, had the transformed Tetsusaiga out, gripped in both hands, ready to strike.

Kagome asked in a concerned tone to nobody in particular, "Isn't Naruto going to at least put up a fighting stance? Inuyasha can slice him in two with the Tetsusaiga!" Surprisingly, it was Shippo who answered her question. "Don't worry Kagome. Naruto-sama knows what he's doing. He wouldn't just stand like that if he wasn't ready. Watch!" Kagome nodded dumbly in agreement and stared at our two main characters, while the sisters looked calmly to see what was about to transpire.

Inuyasha charged head on at Naruto, not caring that Naruto seemed like he didn't have a care in the world as he swung the Tetsusaiga at him, planning to end it with one blow.

Right before the sword made contact however, he suddenly moved his arm out with a kunai in hand to block the strike successfully. On contact, Inuyasha was shocked twice over when Tetsusaiga turned back into its rusted state.

Kagome was stupefied as she saw what just happened and asked, "Wh-what happened? Why did the Tetsusaiga change back?" Shippo replied with a smug smile on his face that would make Naruto proud, "Kagome, don't you remember what you told me about the sword?" Suddenly realizing what the young fox meant, she exclaimed, "Oh!"

_**(Flashback to the Fight Between Inuyasha and **__**Sesshomaru**__**)**_

Sesshomaru, who had just managed to find his father's grave within the eye of his half-brother, exclaimed, "I am finally here. To possess the sacred sword imbedded in my father's bones. The lethal fang sword…known to kill a hundred beasts in a single stroke! Known as Tetsusaiga!"

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kikyo said, "I see. And because Inuyasha is attacking not a demon, but a human, who isn't evil at that, the sword's blade deactivated." Kagome nodded in understanding as she turned her head back to the fight.

Naruto said calmly as they both held their position, "This fight's over, your sword won't work on me." Just as he said that, both of them jumped back, and Inuyasha retorted before charging again, rusted sword in one hand, "It's not over until I beat you down to your knees! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Just as it looked like his blow made contact, a sound of poof followed and Naruto what seemed to be a Kage Bunshin of Naruto disappeared. Just as Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor, he felt a kunai by his neck as Naruto stood behind him and said, "I told you, it's over."

Inuyasha growled slightly in frustration as he was about to turn around to continue the fight when the command of "Osuwari!" was heard and he facevaulted. Naruto scratched one of his whiskers with his forefinger as he smiled sheepishly and spoke in a tone of appreciation, "Thanks Kagome-chan! I don't think he would give up anytime soon if you didn't do that. He kind of reminds me of well, me. (He was referring to the final part of the genin exam)"

At hearing him calling Kagome –chan, Kikyo frowned a bit, Kaede had an amused smirk while said girl blushed and replied, "You're welcome Naruto-kun." Shippo ran up to his lord, jumped into his arms and exclaimed, "Naruto-sama, that was awesome! I've never seen Inuyasha get beaten down so quickly! Can you teach me how to do that?" With a foxy grin that made the two young ladies blush, Naruto replied, "Of course! It's a lot of hard work though. Are you ready for the training to become a shinobi?"

Shippo gave a V sign with one of his hands and said in a voice of determination, "Of course Naruto-sama! I'm ready!" Naruto then said, "Yosh! We'll begin your training as we go on our new journey. But first, can we finish our lunch? I'm still hungry." The group sweatdropped, and they all laughed as they walked back inside the house, Shippo sitting on Naruto's shoulder. Finally able to get up a few moments after the gang left, Inuyasha grumbled as he trudged grudgingly back inside the house as well.

The next morning, the gang was ready to set out, with Kaede standing at the door to see them off. Inuyasha yelled at Naruto, "Hey who said that you could come with us? We don't need help from a weak human like you!" At hearing that, Kagome quipped, "Inuyasha, the last time I checked, I'm one of those weak humans. And if I remember correctly, the man who you call weak defeated you within minutes."

The rest of the gang chuckled at that, while Inuyasha had a slight vein showing on his forehead and a shade of red on his face in embarrassment as he retorted, "Lucky shot! If you didn't tell me to sit I would've-" "-been mopped with on the floor with over and over again since you couldn't even touch him." The rest of the gang began to laugh at Kagome's choice of words, while Naruto had a smile on his face for the praise.

Inuyasha, who was getting angrier by Kagome's words, was about to lunge at Naruto again when said girl uttered "Osuwari!" causing the hanyou to facevault again. The gang said their goodbyes to Kaede and were off while Inuyasha, who got back up again a few moments after, began to run to catch up while grumbling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto or any other characters****.**

**Naruto Meets Inuyasha**

_Author's Note : Hey there, welcome back my fellow readers! Sorry to have taken so long, but my Fate fic's next chapter held me up for a while, since replacing a character with my own OC changed the story so much. Anyway, onto answering your reviews. I'm not going to have Naruto use Kage Bunshin too much, since overusing it would be near godmoding. For the suggestion of adding an OC to be a match with Inuyasha, I may do that in the future, but not anytime soon. Before you ask why, consider the fact that Kikyo's his first love. He's not going to be so quick to let go of her without a fight (Even if he did just get his ass kicked by Naruto). As for Kagome, they haven't spent enough time to make strong enough a bond yet, so that's the end of that. With that said, here's chapter 4, happy reading and review, thanks!_

**Chapter 4 : Training Begins , the Conning Perverted Priest and His Partner in Crime**

It was daytime in the afternoon. Shippo and Kagome were kneeling by a spring as the gang seemed to be taking a break. Kagome scooped up some water with her hands and took a drink, then said, "It tastes great." Shippo asked, "Kagome, are you all right now?" Kagome replied, "Thank you for worrying about me, Shippo. I barely had a scratch on me from the old woman's attack. If anything, Naruto took a lot more damage than I did."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood a distance away, looking at the sky. 'The only thing that's changed besides all that's happened is that after his run-in with Kikyo,' thought as Kagome looked over her shoulder at said hanyou. 'Inuyasha spends more time staring into the distance. He must be thinking about how to get Kikyo back, but it doesn't matter. I've got my Naruto-kun anyway. Speaking of which, how dare she hang onto him like she's his lover! I'll win him yet Kikyo, just you wait and see!'

At the same time, Inuyasha was thinking, 'I don't know anymore… I gather up all the fragments and become a full-fledged demon… then what? If I become a demon, will I become stronger inside?' He looked back at Kikyo, who was lying back against a tree, with her head positioned atop Naruto's shoulder. 'Can I forget Kikyo? NO! I won't just let this human that came out of nowhere take her away from me! I'll win you back somehow Kikyo!'

Kagome walked up to behind Inuyasha, holding Shippo in her arms. Shippo said, "Kagome, there's something wrong with Inuyasha." Kagome said, "I think you're right." The young fox jumped and thumped Inuyasha in the head as he yelled, "TAKE THAT, YOU!" Immediately after, he scurried into Kagome's arms and hid in them.

"Ow…" Inuyasha cried as he grabbed Shippo by the tail after and asked indignantly, "What was that for?" Shippo replied, "Quit moping! Have you given up on gathering the Sacred Jewel fragments?" Inuyasha retorted, "Zip it, will you! Even I sometimes have things to think about." Shippo chuckled as he said, "That's really funny." Inuyasha raised his fist with an angry look on his face as he said, "What's that?!" He began to chase Shippo in a circle around Kagome as he yelled, "Wait, you little pip-squeak!" As they continued the chase, the two continued quipping. "I'm not that dumb!" "Why you…!"

Naruto walked down towards the three and said in a bored tone, Kikyo's head still on his shoulder, her hands wrapped around his arm, "Now now Shippo, don't mess around with Inuyasha. A good ninja doesn't go picking a fight with everybody he sees." Shippo ran into Kagome's arms again as he retorted in a whining tone, "But sensei, he started it." Naruto said, "No, actually you did. He was just standing there thinking when you came up behind him and hit him."

Shippo put his head down and he said in shame, "Sorry sensei." Naruto spoke, "Don't say it to me. Apologize to Inuyasha. He's the one you hit in the head after all-tebayo." Grudgingly, the young fox complied and apologized to Inuyasha. Said hanyou turned his head away and tried to say in as indifferent a tone as he could, "Humph. I don't care." Shippo stuck out his tongue while Inuyasha's head was turned away from sight and Naruto sweatdropped and said in response, "Right. Anyway, it's time to begin your training. Kikyo-chan, please come with me. Kagome-chan and Inuyasha, you're welcome to join us too."

Naruto led the others off while Inuyasha turned and huffed, not believing that a weak human could teach him anything. They ended up at the edge of a forest as Naruto came to a stop. Shippo asked in an exciting tone, "So what're you going to teach us Naruto-sama? That cool water bullet thing, or that thing that you did that made a flood of water come out of nowhere?"

Naruto chuckled as he shaked as his head, images of how he used to act in the same way himself and replied, "No Shippo. I'm going to teach you all how to climb trees." Kagome asked, "Climb trees? Shippo's a fox, so he can already do that, and I'm sure both Kikyo and I can do that already. How can that help us?"

Naruto replied, "Now now Kagome-chan, I didn't finish yet. I said that I'll teach you how to climb trees, but what I'm going to teach you is how to do it without using your hands-tebayo." Kikyo commented, "Without our hands eh? It sounds interesting, why don't you show us Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied with an "Of course-tebayo" as a blue glow began to appear from beneath his feet and he walked up the tree effortlessly and stopped when he walked up to a tree branch. The others had looks of amazement on their face, but not totally surprised, as the shinobi did save them more than once with spectacular techniques, in one day no less.

Looking down from the tree, Naruto continued, "Now you may or may not have noticed the slight glow I had under my feet. That's the key of the exercise. By concentrating the energy that I call chakra, which we all have in our bodies, underneath your feet, you should be able to do what I just did. You need to watch how much you put there though. Too little, and you fall off. Too much, and your feet will sink and break into the tree trunks. Since you haven't used chakra before, try to use a hand seal like this to focus your chakra before you start to climb." After showing them the hand sign, he turned to Kikyo and said, "As I've said from before, you seemed to have an affinity to lightning. As this exercise helps you all with your chakra control, it'll help you control your electrical powers too. Later, you may even be able to incorporate it into what attacks you have now, and even come up with new moves."

Looking back at the others, he finished by saying, "Affinity or not though, this will help you attack without wasting too much energy. Even simple punches and kicks can become more powerful and less tiring. I'll lend you each a kunai to mark your progress. You'll keep going until you reach the top of the tree. Kagome-chan, I think I'll lend you one of my spare outfits until we go into a town where we can get you a training outfit of your own as your current attire is a bit… risqué." After he finished, Naruto pulled out a storage scroll, unsealed it and popped out another copy of his outfit, which he tossed at Kagome. Blushing at what Naruto was implying, Kagome only nodded as she caught the outfit and ran off to change.

After she changed, the three began the exercise as Naruto showed them. Kagome made it to the top of the tree first, since she seemed to have the least amount of chakra. Kikyo was the next one, making it to the top three tries after Kagome succeeded, probably because of her slightly higher chakra reserves, possibly from her training as a priestess. Shippo was the last one to finish, out of breath by the time that he got to the top, with a smile of satisfaction on his face. As Naruto predicted, Shippo had the most chakra out of the three, making the exercise harder for him than the others, another trait that he seemed to share with his sensei when Naruto was on his old team.

The others clapped as Shippo came down from the tree he was on. Naruto said, "Very good work Shippo, and you as well Kikyo-chan and Kagome-chan. We'll do more later, as I'm sure you're all tired. Why don't you all take a break while I go look for some firewood and food for us? Oh and, don't forget about Inuyasha. Go get him before you go anywhere." The three nodded as Naruto made a Kage Bunshin, and both he and the clone were off.

(The next scene is Miroku swindling a feudal lord. Now those who haven't seen or read about it, refer back to anime episode 16 or the respective manga chapter. As you may or may not have noticed, I tend to skip things here and there. That's because I have no interest of repeating what's already out for people to watch or read, nor do I want to be sued for copyright issues. Find it yourselves.)

Sometime later the same day in the evening, said priest was bathing in a hot spring with two snow monkeys. He sighed and said aloud to himself, "Oh, well… After all the trouble transporting everything, they fetched such a small price." He held up the Sacred Jewel fragment from the weasel demon. "I guess this Jewel fragment was the only item worth anything." He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a female voice saying, "A hot spring bath! How wonderful!"

The pervert peeped behind a boulder to the other side of the spring. A naked Kagome entered the spring while Kikyo was already in the water, only her head showing. Kagome said, "My, it feels glorious." Kikyo nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Miroku was thinking, 'Girls… huh?' He noticed the fragment in Kagome's neck. 'That's a fragment of the Sacred Jewel—and it's huge.' He began to move forward when Kagome yelled out, "Don't you two dare peek!" He immediately hid back behind the boulder, until he realized that she wasn't talking about him, since he was but one person.

He took a peek again as he saw Inuyasha and Naruto with their backs facing the ladies on the other side of the hot spring. Inuyasha said, "Don't worry. There's nothing on you that interests me. As for Kikyo, she'd fry me the moment I try to sneak a peek." Naruto immediately cut in and said, "Dog boy doesn't know what he's talking about Kagome-chan. You're every bit as beautiful as Kikyo-chan, but in a different way! Just ignore him." Kagome turned around with a "Humph!" as she thought, 'How rude! At least Naruto-kun doesn't think I'm ugly though.' At that thought, Kagome blushed, Kikyo doing the same at Naruto's compliment.

Meanwhile, Shippo began undressing himself. Inuyasha, noticing the action, asked, "Huh? Shippo, what are you doing?" Shippo said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "I'm going in too." The hanyou grabbed the young fox by his tail and exclaimed, "Wait a minute!" Shippo then said, "Inuyasha, sensei, you come too!" Both men responded in a "Wha…?"

Shippo said, "When my ma and pa were alive, we always bathed together." Inuyasha, who was exasperated, said, "You're a kid, so you probably don't understand…" Shippo stared at the two males and whispered between their ears, "Be honest. How far have you gone with Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped nervously in response and Naruto had a deep shade of red on his face that would've made Hinata proud.

Noticing the two's reactions, the young fox demon folded his arms and said in a tone of curiosity, "When I ask things like that, grown-ups get tongue-tied. I wonder why?" Inuyasha relaxed and pinched Shippo's cheeks angrily as he answered, "You wonder why?! I almost said something I shouldn't have!" Shippo said in a frightened voice, "Yikes! I won't ask again!" Naruto sighed as he said, "Somebody's got to teach you about the birds and the bees one of these days. And I don't even have a kid myself yet-dattebayo…"

Kagome turned around and noticed something. She screamed. Inuyasha stopped bullying Shippo and ran to the spring. Naruto and Shippo followed. Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong?" as he immediately jumped into the water after. Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha. She began thumping Inuyasha on the head with a huge stone.

Several snow monkeys sit down behind her as Kagome yelled out, "I'm fine. Get out of here!" Inuyasha fell into the water from the hits. Kagome turned to the monkeys, put her hands up, waving them away as she cried, "Shoo! Shoo!" Kikyo sighed in exasperation at how her reincarnation was overreacting to something so miniscule, while Naruto was thinking that he wasn't the one to run out like an idiot to get hit for once. Meanwhile, the perverted priest was putting on his clothes behind a tree as he said to himself, "They're with two guys… Too bad. I hate violence."

On the next day, inside a forest, the priest thumped a tanuki (raccoon) on the head with his staff. The tanuki said as he was holding his head, "No, please… Miroku…" Miroku knocked the tanuki in the head again and said, "I said I'd compensate you, didn't I?" The animal replied in a willingly tone, "Yes…"

Moments later, back to the view of the gang, Kagome was pushing her bicycle along a mountain path. Shippo sat in the basket, while the others followed from behind, Inuyasha in a sulking position. Kagome turned around and asked, "How long do you intend to stay mad? You saw me naked, so we're even." Inuyasha blushed and turned away as he retorted, "I did not!" Kagome turned to Shippo and asked, "He did, didn't he?" Shippo replied, "I can't really say…"

Moving the view up the cliff, standing there were Miroku and the tanuki overlooking them. The tanuki asked in a nervous tone, "I have to attack the people in the back right?" Miroku replied, "Yeah. Meanwhile, I'll take the girl in front with the funny-looking contraption." The tanuki asked, "But, Miroku…why go so much trouble? If you use your right hand, it'll be over in seconds." Miroku replied, "Fool. You know better than that." He held up his right hand as he continued in a solemn tone, "If I use this hand, everyone will die."

The tanuki said in a worried tone, "That's true, but… Well, if anything should happen, please save me." It took out a leaf and put it on his head. Miroku said in a calm voice, "Don't worry." He then patted the animal in the shoulder in reassurance. Said animal then jumped off the cliff and said, "Henge! (Transform)" With that, it changed into a boulder and rolled ominously towards our heroes. They looked up to rumbling noises and sounded a "Huh?" As the tanuki-boulder replied, "I've come for you…"

Sensing the henge behind the rock, Naruto immediately put up his hands in the correct hand seal and called out, "Kai! (Release)", with his genjutsu skills long since improved from when he was a genin. With that, the tanuki reverted into its true self and crashed down to the path the others were lying on, unconscious.

Miroku appeared behind Kagome one her bicycle. He pulled her onto his lap and attempted to ride away with Kagome slowly. Kagome cried out in dismay and asked, "Eeek! Who are you?" Miroku replied with a smile on his face, "You have nothing to fear. I am a Buddhist priest…no one suspicious. When I searched for the Sacred Jewel fragment, you were attached to it, you see." Kikyo took out her bow and arrow, pointing at the man and said, "Enough. You may dress in the garments of a holy man, but your actions have been less than appropriate for one who's supposed to be one. Release the girl, or feel the power of my arrow."

At the distraction provided by the priestess, Kagome pushed Miroku off as she yelled, "Let me go!" and ran back towards the others, as Inuyasha also had Tetsusaiga unsheathed, ready to strike. Miroku replied, "Certainly." He held up Kagome's chain of sacred jewel and said to himself, "All I need is this…" He was about to cycle away when a kunai suddenly appeared behind his neck, along with Naruto, who asked in a threatening tone, "And where do you think you're going with that, friend? Return that and explain yourself now, or those words will be the last you hear-tebayo!" Knowing that he was outmatched, Miroku said in a resigning tone, "Settle down. We'll talk."

A few minutes later, it appeared to be sunset. Shippo sat on a branch in a tree, eating a fruit, after climbing up it using what his new sensei taught him. The others sat on the grass near the tree. Miroku began, "I'm gathering the fragments of the Sacred Jewel in order to find a certain demon, and eliminate him. That demon's name is Naraku." Kagome asked, "Naraku…?" The priest replied, "Yes, a Wind Tunnel in my right hand was created by a curse placed by Naraku."

Kikyo said, looking at his hand in understanding, "I see. Those prayer beads seal off your right hand unless you decide to undo it." Kagome asked, "What sort of demon is Naraku?" Miroku replied, "He is malicious, and devours people. That's all I know." Kagome asked again, not quite understanding what his vagueness, "What do you mean?" Miroku looked up at the sky and said, "Well…"

_**(Flashback. A priest walked inside a city, passing by various people.)**_

Miroku said in a narrating tone, "It was my grandfather who battled Naraku in his youth. That was about 50 years ago. Their battles lasted several years. Whenever they met, Naraku appeared as a different person." Kagome asked, "As a different person?" Miroku continued, "In their final battle, he took the form of a beautiful woman."

As the flashback continued, the form of said beautiful woman appeared. Miroku continued, "My grandfather had great spiritual power, but unfortunately…" Kikyo cut in and said, "I reckon he was a lecher, not unlike yourself." Miroku replied sheepishly, "That's a good guess."

The flashback continued, as Miroku's grandfather was fighting the beautiful woman in a room. He threw a handful of sutras at her. The woman threw blades at him in response. He fell backwards and a hole began to appear in his right palm. He yelled in pain. Miroku continued, "Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with the seals and escaped himself. The last thing that Naraku said to Miroku's grandparent was in a patronizing tone, 'That Wind Tunnel that I have cursed you with, shall be passed on to your progeny, so long as I live. Each generation shall be cursed, until no one remains.'"

_**(End Flashback)**_

Miroku looked at his right hand and said, "This Wind Tunnel gets bigger by the year, and stronger. If I don't kill Naraku, I'll probably get sucked in myself." Kagome asked, "Does that mean you'll die?" Miroku replied in a solemn tone, "Yes. And that's all right…if that's my fate. But I can't let Naraku go unchecked. The Sacred Jewel that vanished 50 years ago has appeared today in fragments. Naraku is sure to gather the fragments in order to strengthen his powers. It is said that Naraku nearly got the Jewel 50 years ago, after killing the priestess protecting it."

Inuyasha gasped at hearing that, stood up and asked, "You're saying that he killed the priestess?" Miroku gave a curt "Yes" in reply. Inuyasha thought, 'He's the one who took my form and wounded Kikyo. There's no doubt about it.' With that, he grabbed Miroku and asked in an urgent tone, "Miroku! You say Naraku takes different forms? What does he look like now?" The grabbed man replied sadly, "If I knew that, I'd have found him long ago, and slain him myself."

The thoughts of the scene with Naraku posing as Inuyasha and attacking Kikyo flashed across both the hanyou and priestess' minds. Inuyasha thought, 'He laid a trap for Kikyo and me, and made us hate each other. The one who killed Kikyo is still alive and is after the Sacred Jewel.' He clenched his fists angrily as his train of thought continued, 'I will find Kikyo's killer and avenge her death!' Naruto shared a similar train of thought, he couldn't wait to get on the demon that had not only hurt, but actually killed one of his precious people. Meanwhile, the priestess herself was also mulling over what she was just told, thinking, 'So this Naraku was the one who deceived me and turned me against Inuyasha. I must make him pay for his deception. But do I still love him (referring to Inuyasha)? Did I EVER love him? Right now, I am not certain, but what I am certain of is the death of Naraku by my hands!'

Kagome held up the necklace of Sacred Jewel on her neck and asked, "If we keep looking for these fragments, we're sure to run into Naraku, right?" Miroku asked in surprise, "How'd you get that back…?"

Kagome interrupted him by saying, "Let's gather the fragments together." Miroku only let out a "Huh?", surprising at her request. Kagome said, "Well, I'm sure the others are not about to give this up." Inuyasha immediately retorted, "Of course not!" Kikyo replied in agreement, "That's correct. As I was the priestess in your story, it is my duty to regain and protect the jewel once again."

Miroku asked, with a shocked look on his face, "You're the same priestess that was killed fifty years ago? How can that be?" Naruto replied with a smile on his face, "It's a long story." Miroku shook himself out of his stupor, looked away as he said next, "I'm not very good at dealing with people…" Kagome asked, "But, if you don't kill Naraku soon, you'll die, won't you?"

Miroku asked as he held Kagome's hands, "Kagome… Are you concerned about me?" Kagome answered, "Of course…" Miroku asked, "Then, I have a request. Will you do me the favor of bearing my child?" Kagome grimaced in confusion, Kikyo had a look of glee that was on her face for barely a second, while Naruto glared at Miroku, his face twitching as he exclaimed, "Nani (What)…?!"

Kagome asked, "What's this all about?" Miroku replied, "If I should fail to destroy Naraku and die, I need a child to carry on my family's mission." As he finished, he grabbed Kagome into his arms and sighed. Naruto quickly shoved Miroku and said, "Quit it, will you? You ero-jizo (a popular Mahayana Buddhist Bodhisattva, usually depicted as a Buddhist monk in the orient)!" Miroku replied in a flattered tone until he realized what he said, "Well I'm not THAT great but… what are you implying? I'm a priest."

Naruto said in an angry tone, "If you lay a hand on Kagome-chan again…" Kagome said in an endearing tone, "Naruto-kun…" Miroku said, "Well, pardon me, I thought you were just a companion… You're in love with Kagome…? I assumed that wasn't the case, what with the priestess hanging onto your arm." Naruto could only reply in a "Huh?" as Miroku continued, "Please forgive me. Then perhaps the still amazingly young priestess from my tale would not mind if…?" His words were cut off as he was zapped by Kikyo's electricity and jolted back. "Wha-what is this?"

Kikyo had a look of anger on her face as she said, "Don't you even try to lay a finger on me, you false monk. The only one who I will allow to touch me in that way is Naruto-kun." Miroku asked in a perverted tone, "So this man has the fancy of both you AND the girl in the strange dress? Perhaps he is not so different from myself…" Inuyasha said defensively, "Damn it! This weak human doesn't have the 'fancy' of Kikyo, as you put it. And that stupid girl is just a Jewel Detector! You can have her for all I care! Kikyo can probably do the same thing anyway."

Kagome looked shocked and stepped back as she asked indignantly, "Jewel Detector?!" She then elbowed Inuyasha. "HOW DARE YOU!" She folded her arms as she said, "Well, I guess you do have someone you love."

The others uttered out a "Huh?" while Kikyo had a slight blush on her face, knowing it was her and Naruto had a slight frown on his face, realizing the same thing and noticing Kikyo's blush, wondering if said priestess had any lingering feelings for the hanyou. Kagome continued in a teasing tone, "What shall I do? I have Naruto-kun, but Miroku is nicer…"

This time it was Inuyasha who asked with an indignant tone, "Why, are you going to betray us?!" Miroku said slyly, "You must be nicer to the womenfolk." Inuyasha scoffed and retorted, "Shut up!" Kagome mused, still with the same tone, "I'm only a Jewel detector…" Shippo turned to his sensei and asked, "Weren't they having a serious discussion?" He shook his head. "I don't understand grown-ups." Naruto replied, "Sometimes we don't understand each other ourselves. No we don't…" As he said those last words, he was looking at Kikyo with a bittersweet smile on his face.

It was next early evening as the gang moved on when Kagome said to Inuyasha, "You could learn from Miroku and Naruto-kun." Miroku said, "Gentle." Kagome said in agreement, "Yes. Be more gentle." Miroku agreed in a lecherous tone as his hand move towards Kagome's rear end, "Yes, be gentle…" Kagome shrieked in surprise, turned behind her and said, "Hey, don't touch me there!" Naruto asked in an accusing tone, "Did you touch her again?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto or any other characters****.**

**Naruto Meets Inuyasha**

_Author's Note : I realized that it's sudden how I'm immediately putting this one up after I just posted one. Well you see, I'm such a huge fan of Naruto since he and I share the same birthday that I felt bad for making him feel sad, and I feel the need to rectify that right away. With such a silly little fact out of the way, here's chapter 5. Enjoy and review it, thanks!_

**Chapter 5 : Cursed Ink of the Demon Artist, Confused Hearts**

(The first part of this chapter went exactly like it did in anime episode 17. Go watch it if you want to know. We begin where Kagome just asked Inuyasha if he truly disliked Miroku.)

Inuyasha replied in an indignant tone, "Don't tell me you like his type!? What about your precious 'Naruto-kun'?" Kagome replied with a blush, trying to keep a straight face, "O-of course not! It's just that-" She stopped mid-sentence, noticing that Inuyasha was gone. Said hanyou stood a distance away from Kagome, stared at his hands and said to himself, "Oh… Is that how the wind blows?" Kagome tried to get his attention by yelling at him, "Listen to me, will you?!" Shippo said as he looked at Inuyasha's behavior, "He's so stupid!" The other two in the gang nodded in agreement.

(The next part also followed the scenes from the same episode. Inuyasha has just fainted, overwhelmed by the scent of the mixed blood and ink, with Kagome trying to revive him.)

Kikyo kneeled down and inspected the bloody ink for herself with her fingers and a sniff, "If we try to follow that man, we are bound to run into more similar creatures drawn by him. Let us sear-" She was interrupted by what seemed to be a storm of Narutos, running off in different directions, beginning the search for the painter. Kikyo couldn't help but looked at the man next to her in wonder, since he sent out his Kage Bunshin so rashly, without even sniffing the ink to remember the scent first. She also noticed the strained look on his face, as if he was hiding something.

(Again another part from episode 17, go watch it yourself, I'm tired of repeating myself. Miroku and the others were sitting in the mansion, while Inuyasha it outside, in the backyard. Shippo was in Naruto's lap, pigging out on the food offered to Miroku.)

Miroku asked, "An artist who manipulates the demons?" Kagome nodded and said, "But he wasn't a demon." "I see… It could be that this artist is using the power of a Sacred Jewel fragment." Kagome then said, "Then the one who attacked this mansion just now…" Miroku nodded as he finished the sentence, "Yes… I'm sure that they are demons controlled by the artist."

Naruto was remembering an old friend who had a similar ability, but whose drawings did not literally change into demons. Meanwhile, Shippo said in a tone of amazement, "Demon drawings by the artist come alive…?! The power of the Jewel fragment is amazing!" He turned to see Inuyasha seeing outside and asked, "Huh? Inuyasha? Are you part of this conversation?" said hanyou retorted with a single "Keh!" as Kagome asked, exasperated, "How long are you going to sulk?" Miroku also asked in a tone mixed with concern and smug satisfaction, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha yelled back, "Shut up!" Kagome asked in a tone of resignation, not knowing what to do about the hanyou's stubbornness. "Why can't you depend on Miroku just a bit? He's so jealous!"

Inuyasha immediately retorted in the form of a question, "Wh-what?! Who's jealous!?" Kikyo put in her two cents as she nodded in agreement and said, "For once I agree with him. What is there to be jealous about this lecherous man whose only redeeming quality is subpar to mine?" Naruto had a slight smile that disappeared as quickly as it came, realizing who it was that Kikyo agreed with. Miroku, ignoring the priestess' jab, held Kagome's hands and asked in a tone full of hope, "I see… Kagome, you do accept me then?"

Said girl replied as she pushed his hand away, "Yes. After all, you have a Sacred Jewel fragment." Miroku could only utter a "Huh?" as a pink glow appeared in Miroku's chest. Kagome continued as she counted, "Two… No, you have three." Miroku remarked, "You have sharp eyes…" Inuyasha trudged towards Miroku immediately at hearing that when Kagome called out her trademark command. As the hanyou fell flat on his face and tried to get back on his feet while bickering with Kagome, Kikyo was thinking, noticing that her reincarnation shared an ability that she has.

Meanwhile, Miroku remarked, "These are fragments that I accumulated. Taking them will make you a robber." Inuyasha immediately retorted, "You should talk! Who was that used that tanuki to try to steal Kagome's fragment?!" Miroku replied calmly at the comment, "Oh… You have such a sharp memory…" As it turned out, two subjects of the lord of the castle were eavesdropping on them from outside.

(Next part, episode 17, watch, sick of saying it. The subjects just reported what they overheard. The scene switches to the room that Naruto, Kikyo (much to Naruto's protests) and Shippo were sleeping in.)

Sensing that her savior was not yet asleep with his back against her, Kikyo asked in a voice of slight confusion and irritation, "What is the matter Naruto-kun? You have been acting coldly to me since we ran into that lecherous man who dared to call himself a priest. Did I do something to make you angry at me? Am I all of a sudden no long beautiful in your eyes?"

Naruto had a familiar fake smile that he used to wear on his face as he turned to Kikyo and replied, "Of course not Kikyo-chan. Nothing's wrong, and you're as beautiful as ever. Don't worry over nothing and get some sleep."

Kikyo was about to say something, not willingly to let the matter drop when Shippo said in an angry and accusing tone, "How dare you ask Naruto-sama such a question! You know full well why he's so sad! I saw the way you looked when Kagome mentioned who it was that Inuyasha loves. How dare you betray my sensei and lor-!" He was cut off by a stern look by Naruto, who while appreciated the effort of his student and friend, knew that true emotion cannot be hidden.

Said shinobi spoke in a calm tone with the still fake grin on his face, "That's enough Shippo. She's free to act the way she feels. I remember a familiar scene so clearly when I saw that blush on her face. (Refer back to the scene between Naruto and Sakura before he and the others left on the Retrieve Sasuke mission.) When she spoke to me with tears on her face, I realized right at that moment that the first person that I ever loved will never love me back in the same way. Her heart belonged to that teme (bastard), and there was nothing I could do about it. The only thing I could do to respond as a boy who truly loved her and a real friend was to smile back at her, give her a 'Nice guy' pose and promised to bring Sasuke back no matter what. That feeling was so painful, I thought that it would never go away and it still hasn't."

Naruto continued with a bittersweet smile on his face as he looked at the priestess in the eye, "When I saw how you reacted to Kagome's words, my heart stopped, the once dormant feeling of pain came rushing back. I realized that it was happening all over again, that a person that I love is in love with someone else. So like what I did last time, I'm letting you go. You don't have to feel obligated to stay with me just because I revived you from death anymore Kikyo-chan. I hope that you can be happy with him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, I must've had too much to drink earlier-tebayo!" As he said his last words and turned around, a drop of tear slipped out of his eyes, with it not gone unnoticed by the priestess and the young fox. Shippo looked at the figure moving away with sympathy, turned to glance at Kikyo in disgust for a second, then ran off following his lord and sensei. Kikyo, finally realizing what her seemingly harmless reaction to one girl's words have caused, began to tear up as she was feeling remorse and regret at the pain and sadness she caused the man she was now certain without a shred of doubt that she loved, and she could only whimper out, "Na-Naruto-kun no, wait! I didn't mean to-! It was a mistake! I-"

Anymore words that she may have meant to utter to nobody in particular was interrupted by the sounds of fighting coming from the direction of Miroku's room. Snapped out of her state of shock, the priestess immediately slipped on her outfit, grabbed her weaponry and ran towards the sounds of the noise.

(Next part, episode 17, watch, don't want to type this again. One of the artist's creatures was about to strike Kagome with Inuyasha still conscious.)

All of a sudden, a cry of "Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Element : Great Fireball)" was heard, followed by the said fireball, destroying the demon. Kagome turned with a smile of relief on her face and she called out to the man who's saved her yet again, "Naruto-kun!"

A horde of demons loomed towards the gang. Miroku ran up in front, faced them and began to remove the beads around his right hand as he called out to the others, "Stay behind me at all times! I shall open my Wind Tunnel!" He then proceeded to suck in the horde of demons with his gift as well as his curse. The painter peeped out of his hut with a look of surprise on his face as he said, "What's that?! My demons are being sucked in?!"

Miroku closed his Wind Tunnel and fell to his knees. The demons were all gone. Kagome cried out said priest's name in concern, who replied weakly while panting, "It's the first time I've sucked in so much evil at once. I'm a bit exhausted…" Inuyasha was thinking in anger, 'Damn! Being rescued by these guys…!'

(Next part, episode 17, watch, I'm beginning to copy and paste this waste of my time. Two of a snake demon's heads turned to Inuyasha and spewed fire at the hanyou.)

The painter exclaimed, "The burning fires of Hell will consume you, bones and all!" The fire was about to connect and burn Inuyasha when a retort was heard, "Heh, as if you know what hell is really like, try this on for size, so-called demons of hell! Katon : Karyu Endan! (Fire Element : Fire Dragon Flame Missile)" With that, a huge ball of flame in the shape of a dragon not only overtook the flames, but destroyed the demon from which they spouted from as well.

(Next part, episode 17, watch, don't care what I'm putting here anymore. After Inuyasha splattered the ink with a cut of his sword, the ink began to consume the artist by his blood. Said man fell over and collapsed. The others rushed over to Inuyasha while he looked on helplessly.)

Inuyasha commented, "Stupid fool… Devoured up by ink!" Kagome asked, "How did this happen?" Kikyo said in a sad voice as she shook her head, "The evil ambitions of the artist must have turned the ink into something like a blood-sucking leech. He allowed his own blood to be drained before he would part with the jewel. He went mad because of the Jewel Fragment, truly tragic."

The Sacred Jewel glowed in the puddle of ink that used to be the painter. Miroku thought as he looked at the fragment, 'The Sacred Jewel fragment that I came in search for is evil. It's too dangerous to touch.' Before Kikyo could reach forth to purify the fragment, Kagome did so and purified it at her touch. Miroku said with a shocked look on her face, "Wh-what…?" Kagome asked, like nothing happened at all, "Who wants to hold it?" Inuyasha answered with a question of his own, "Why must we discuss it?!" Kagome replied, "Well, Naruto-kun and Miroku saved us."

Miroku said, "Kagome, you hang onto it." Naruto nodded in agreement as Inuyasha uttered out a "Huh?", not understanding why the two let it go so easily. Kagome asked, "Are you sure?" She turned to Inuyasha with a smug smile on her face. "Well aren't you lucky!" Shippo jumped onto Naruto's head and said, "Miroku is so mature, just like my sensei is." Inuyasha only let out a "Humph!" in retort as Miroku thought, 'She purified that tainted jewel fragment just by picking it up…' Kikyo shared the same train of thought, 'Yet another of my abilities that she possesses. Interesting…'

The scene shifted to the next morning, with the gang walking along down a path. Kagome was asking in a happy tone, "Huh? You're coming with us?" The perverted priest was answering her, with the expected quips being exchanged between him and Inuyasha. Meanwhile, following from behind were Naruto and Kikyo, who were both in a somber mood. The priestess turned to her love and asked in a worried voice, "Do you have a moment Naruto-kun? I would like to speak with you."

The blonde shinobi turned to Kikyo and replied with the same fake smile on his face again, "Sure Kikyo-chan. What is it?" They both stopped as Kikyo ran towards him in an embrace and tears began to pour out of her eyes. Naruto was contemplating between pushing her away and asking her what was wrong, thinking that she was apologetic for not returning his affections, while fighting the urge to return the embrace because of how he longed for it.

Kikyo moved her head away enough for her to speak as her tears continued to pour out, "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to hurt you Naruto-kun! When she said that, I didn't know what to think or feel. I thought that I may have or even still love him even now. But that's not what I was feeling. When you brought me back, I felt different. I felt such a feeling of warmth and pure love coming from you. I was fighting the urge to jump on top of you when I saw the content look on your face, so innocent. When you gave me that pained look that night, I felt like my heart was breaking, because I felt that yours was too. I love you, you silly dear man. Don't you ever say that you'll let me go ever again!" As she finished, she returned to the position that she was in a moment ago, only now hanging onto Naruto's body like she was hanging onto a life preserver, afraid that she would drown of she let go.

Naruto's face changed from a bitter smile to a real one as he heard the priestess pour her heart out. He returned the embrace with as much force, "I love you too, Kikyo-chan. I won't ever let go. Never again."

Unknown to the two who seemed to forgot the world around them at the moment, the group just began to turn their heads around to look at the couple who've stopped more than a few steps back. The two demons amongst them already heard the exchange between the two. Shippo had a content smile on his face, glad that Kikyo finally set things right with his lord and father figure, while Inuyasha gritted his teeth while clenching his fist, trying to hate the man that he has begun to slowly respect as he noticed his prowess in battle, yet having trouble doing so, worried that he may have completely lost the battle for Kikyo's love so soon after her revival, not to death, but to another human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto or any other characters****.**

**Naruto Meets Inuyasha**

_Author's Note : Hey, been a while. Gotten a few reviews since I last updated. Let's get to it. As far as elemental affinities go, I'm not sure about Kagome yet, we'll see how that goes. For Shippo, I may add more later, but fire comes before anything else since he has an attack of said element. As for adding other girls to the harem, I'm doubtful about it other than Sango, but we'll see what happens. As for Inuyasha, he's got to have closure with Kikyo before anything else, then I may just stick him with somebody else or even an OC. And for the idiot who actually thought Kagome is attracted to Miroku, she likes Naruto, not the perverted monk. Well, that's it. Welcome to chapter 6, continue to R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 6 : Clash of the Lords : Team Inuyasha VS Sesshomaru**

(The first part of this chapter went exactly like it did in anime episode 18. Go watch it if you want to know. We begin with the gang in a mansion, eating dinner happily.)

After a few bites of the food, Kagome exclaimed, "I'm so glad we're not sleeping in the forest! We get to eat a hot meal and sleep under a roof! Heaven!" Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sulking in the corner of a room, saying, "Well, excuse me for making you sleep in the wild so often!"

Kagome spoke back, "Inuyasha, you take offense so easily these days." Shippo agreed by saying, "Hate the fact that it was Miroku who got us shelter here, huh?" he turned to the others and said, "Soft, fluffy beddings are sooo nice!" Naruto, Kagome and he grinned at each other. Kikyo asked the blonde, "Naruto-kun, is this all right?" He replied, "It's fine, with us always traveling in the wild, we should appreciate good food and soft beds, although some ramen would've been nice-tebayo." The others sweatdropped at that comment and Inuyasha simply scoffed with a "Keh!" and looked away.

(Next part, episode 18, watch. The gang just finished the meal and Miroku just entered the room they were dining in.)

Kagome turned to the monk and asked, "Finished with the exorcism?" Miroku nodded and said, "Now then, I can rest." He sat down. Inuyasha turned to the man and spoke, "Hey Miroku… Something still bothers me." "Yes?"

He walked up to Miroku and looked him in the eye as he said, "When we're desperately looking for a place to sleep, you suddenly see a black cloud over the finest mansion in the area. How did that happen, I wonder?" Kikyo chimed in, "Yes, that was rather convenient, was it not?"

Miroku replied in a strangely innocent tone, "Huh? Why bring that up now?" He waved the two off. "You know the saying, 'A lie is sometimes expedient.'" The hanyou was taken aback with a "W-what?!" Shippo also looked shocked. "Lie? Was the black cloud a lie?" Kagome, tea cup in hand, commented, "I figured it was a lie." She took a sip of her drink.

Kikyo was doing the same, put her cup down and said, "And I as well. I did not sense anything strange myself." She turned to her boyfriend and asked as said shinobi chuckled, "Naruto-kun? Why did you say it was all right and why are you laughing?" He replied, "Oh come on, it's obvious Kikyo-chan. I was and still am a shinobi. We're all about deception, not to mention that I've done my own share of pranks when I was younger. A white lie or two like that doesn't really hurt anyone. Besides, he's got nothing on Ero-sennin (Perverted hermit)." Noticing the confused look of his friends, he began to talk about how he met his mentor and his antics when they were traveling together. It made the monk's morally questionable actions pale in comparison. The others were mostly blushing about the outrageous things that were done by Jiraiya, while Kikyo was so angry that sparks were showing in the tea inside the cup she was holding until Naruto finished his story.

After listening to the tale that were filled with possibly explicit details left out by the blonde, Miroku just remembered something and exclaimed, "Oh yes!" He held up a plate of food, causing Inuyasha to gasp. "He gave me a gift of dumplings, too." Shippo grabbed said plate, jumped up and down and cheered. Inuyasha scolded the young fox, "Hey, don't look so happy!" Kagome waved her hands and told him to calm down, when rumbling noises were suddenly heard.

The group looked around warily. Kagome asked in a worriedly voice, "W-what's that?" The rumbling happened again, only louder this time, shaking the ceiling. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms in fear and yelled, "Aghh! It's coming this way!" Naruto immediately scolded him in a quiet voice, "Shippo! Calm down, don't panic before the enemy reveals itself-tebayo."

Shippo meekly nodded, when suddenly the candle in the room flickered off, leaving the room in semi-darkness. Inuyasha said in a quiet yet cautious voice, "Something big is coming." Miroku picked up his staff and spoke in a strangely serious voice, "Let's run!" Inuyasha responded sputtering, shocked at his cowardice, "W-why you! Can't just eat and run!" The monk continued in a tone of panic, "But it's big! We're no match for it. Impossible! Stupid! Like committing suicide!"

Kikyo spoke next, "I'm sensing Sacred Jewel fragments as well as an aura of evil, what about you Naruto-kun?" The shinobi responded, "I don't know yet, it feels ominous, but I can't tell how big this chakra is quite yet-tebayo." Kagome suddenly spoke up in a surprised tone, "Wait a minute! I sense it too. It's heading this way with enormous speed!"

Inuyasha said in an excited voice, "A Sacred Jewel fragment coming here?! What luck!" Miroku's tone of voice suddenly changed from fear to excitement as well as he spoke, "If it's the Sacred Jewel, I'm willing to make the sacrifice!" The hanyou yelled at him to hold it and chased after the monk.

The others sweatdropped at the two. Kikyo commented, "They certainly changed their minds rather quickly, did they not?" The others chuckled at the remark, and Naruto said, "In any case, we can't just let those two go alone, let's go after them-tebayo!" With a nod from the other three, they ran out after their friends.

(Next part, episode 18, watch. A giant demon was slowly advancing into the village that the gang was staying in. Our heroes just arrived at the scene.)

Miroku, shocked by the size of the demon, could only utter out a "W-what…!?" as it stopped, with Sesshomaru and Jaken on its shoulder. Inuyasha yelled out his brother's name, and said demon immediately flew down at the gang, with his poisonous claw raised. The attack ended up striking the ground, releasing a miasma. The gang managed to fall back in time, with the exception of Inuyasha who was the last. He turned around to face his brother as he coughed.

Sesshomaru asked in a condescending tone, "Slow as usual, huh, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha retorted as his coughing fit continued, "Damn you, Sesshomaru! Whaddya want?" His brother replied, slightly annoyed, "Don't ask me stupid questions. I'm here for the Tetsusaiga!" The hanyou put a hand on said blade as he spoke, "You still haven't given up?!"

Meanwhile, the others spoke while hiding behind a boulder except for Naruto and Kikyo, who took out their respective battle stances. Ignoring the calls of the others to fall back, Naruto spoke aloud, "So, HE's what doggy's pup grew up into? I had no idea that they were brothers. It really IS a small world." Miroku asked in confusion, "Brothers? Those two are brothers?" Kagome answered the monk's question, "Yeah, unlike half-demon Inuyasha, this one's a full-fledged one." As she spoke, she was thinking, 'He's still after the Tetsusaiga. But how does Naruto-kun know about him? Anyway, Sesshomaru couldn't become one with the sword last time and couldn't even lift it! That's right! He shouldn't be able to touch it even now!'

(Next part, episode 18, watch. Sesshomaru, who was holding Inuyasha by the wrist, began to emit poison and burn his brother, causing him yelp out in pain.)

Miroku exclaimed in concern, "His arm is rotting!" Kagome pointed out, "It's the poison in his nails!" Naruto was inwardly trying to figure out a plan, 'Damn it! We've got to separate the two, but how? They're too close to each other for the girls to aim their arrows at, and I don't dare using a jutsu in close range or both Inuyasha and I will get hurt too! What do I do-tebayo?'

Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he had the upper hand, "If you don't release the Tetsusaiga, your arm will rot and fall off." Inuyasha cursed in pain, "Damn! Before that happens…!" As he said that, he used his free hand to grab the transformed sword and attempted to attack his brother with it. "I'll slit you in half!"

The full dog demon cursed, "Damn him…" as he was forced to let go of his brother and leapt into the air. He took out his poison whip and lashed at Inuyasha with it, effectively knocking the blade out of the hanyou's hands. Tetsusaiga spun in the air and landed near Sesshomaru, with it reverted back to its rusty state.

(Next part, episode 18, watch. After an impressive display of power with the Tetsusaiga, the gang was shocked while Inuyasha was clenching his fist, inwardly cursing himself for not being able to do the same. Without thinking, Kagome began to run out towards the hanyou, calling out his name.)

Miroku yelled out, "Hold it, Kagome!" She stopped at his call. "I'll go! You guys stay behind too!" Kagome said, "Then…your right hand…!"

(Next part, episode 18, watch. Miroku had just opened his Wind Tunnel, calling out his attack as Heaven's wrath. Sesshomaru was forced to stab the Tetsusaiga into the ground in order to avoid being sucked in. The giant demon already had its fist sucked in while the rest of him was struggling. Jaken yelled out lamely at the monk to stop.)

Naruto sweatdropped as he commented, "He still hasn't stopped lying about his attack, has he?" Kagome, not having heard the comment, complimented the monk, "Miroku, you look great!" She then turned to the other one fighting. "Inuyasha, you too." Said hanyou deadpanned as he responded, "Don't say it like an afterthought."

At remembering Naraku's words, Sesshomaru proceeded to pull out a hive of sorts and threw it into the air. Some insects of said hive began to fly towards Miroku when the head of the giant demon was nearly sucked in. At absorbing some of them, the monk winced in pain and froze. He closed the Wind Tunnel and fell backwards. He called out weakly, "Inuyasha… Take over!"

As the group was wondering what was wrong with Miroku, the poison insects began to fly at Inuyasha. He retaliated by clawing at them with Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer, destroying them. Kagome held up the fallen monk and asked in concern, "Are you all right, Miroku?" He replied weakly, "I've been poisoned by those insects…"

Right as he said that, more of the insects flew at the gang. With a call of "Foxfire!", Shippo leapt up and burned them. Kagome yelled out her friend's name happily for his bravery, who replied with a determined tone, "I can fight these bugs at least!" More of them began to fly at the young fox, who shrieked and was about to run when something flashed across his mind.

_**(Flashback)**_

Naruto was standing in front of himself and the ladies as he said seriously, "Now you're not shinobi, but I think you can all agree to this lesson that my first jonin sensei taught me. 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their nakama (comrades) are worse than trash.'"

_**(End Flashback)**_

Shippo thought, 'I won't run. I have to protect my friends, just like sensei said!' With that, he began to go through a familiar set of hand seals, and proceeded to call out his attack, "Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

_**(Flashback)**_

Back to the same flashback scene where Naruto was speaking with the three. Shippo was jumping up and down as he complained, "Come on sensei! Can't you teach us any cool jutsus like the ones you did?"

The blonde chuckled at his antics, as it was not unlike he younger self. "All right Shippo. Now if I remember correctly, you used a fire technique of some sort when I first met you, right?" The young fox nodded. "Well, I think it's safe to say that your elemental affinity is fire then. I'll teach you one of the basic fire jutsus that I can use, the Gokakyu no Jutsu. Now watch my hands carefully. Do these hand seals as you focus your chakra at your mouth and blow out a ball of fire. You should have more than enough chakra to use it, but your control still needs work. So practice as much as you can all right?" Shippo cheered at being taught a new technique and immediately set off to practice his first ninjutsu.

_**(End Flashback)**_

At calling out his jutsu, a decent-sized ball of flame came out of the young fox's mouth, proceeding to incinerate all the insects that were attacking him. The others looked amazed and relieved that he was safe, and Kagome began to run in the direction of the mansion. "Miroku! Wait here, I'll look for an antidote!" She turned to Inuyasha and yelled out, "Inuyasha! Help Miroku!" With that, she continued running. Kikyo had her bow and arrow out and ready, but has yet to take a shot, what with the two brothers still fighting at close range. Naruto was contemplating how to get the sword away from the elder of the two dog demons, cold sweat showing on the side of his face.

(Next part, episode 18, watch. Inuyasha was hiding behind the fallen giant demon with Miroku, wondering if the poison that the monk got into his body was fatal.)

Shippo pointed at Sesshomaru and gasped. "He's coming!" Said demon was walking towards the corpse, muttering, "How hopeless he is." Meanwhile, Inuyasha was thinking in panic, 'Damn it! What do I do?! One swing of the Tetsusaiga, and we're done for!' Sesshomaru declared calmly, "This is it." A fiery glow was surrounding the blade as he yelled out, " Shi-ne (Die)!"

The dog demon swung down, only to hear a clang. He looked down in surprise as he saw our favorite blonde in front of him, blocking the blow with what appeared to be a sword with a strange green color. Naruto laughed shortly and taunted him, "Ha! Who knew that I still had this thing in my pouch when I was revived? Interesting, that sword's stronger than it looks, to be able to stop the Kusanagi (Grass Cutter) sword without being sliced clean-tebayo."

The dog demon lord was thinking, 'What kind of strange blade is that to stop my attack cold? And who is this strange human, to be able to match my strength? Naraku mentioned nothing about him.' He asked, "And who are you human? I smell the scent of a fox on you, yet you appear to be mortal."

Naruto replied with a smirk, "I'm surprised that you couldn't identify the smell of the damn fox puppy. But I suppose that's reasonable, since this is the first time we met. I'm the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the new demon fox lord, Namikaze Naruto-da!"

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Miroku's faces were filled with shock and amazement at his words. Jaken stuttered out in fear as he took a step back, "Im-impossible! This weak human is the one the powerful demon fox lord was sealed into? The one that beat Sesshomaru-sama's father so effortlessly?"

At hearing that, Sesshomaru looked at Naruto with interest and said, "So you're the so-called new demon fox lord huh? Interesting, let's see if you live up to the name against a true demon lord." With that, he charged at the shinobi, who did the same as the two blades began to clash.

The others watched in amazement as Naruto matched the dog demon blow for blow. Shippo's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he spoke, "Su-sugoi (Amazing)! I knew Naruto-sensei was strong, but I had no idea he could fight like this, against another demon lord on even ground." The others could only nod dumbly in agreement as they continued to watch the swordfight. Try as he might, Sesshomaru couldn't get past the shinobi, as Naruto forced him back whenever the dog demon made an attempt to get closer to Inuyasha, no slouch in power and speed in his own right.

Irritated that he was forgotten, Inuyasha jumped at his brother, claws out and about to strike as he yelled out, "Don't you dare ignore me! When you try to kill someone, make sure that you finished them off!" He clawed at his brother, who blocked the blow with Tetsusaiga. He tried again, and Sesshomaru leapt into the air.

The dog demon spoke in anger, "I've had just about…" He swung down his blade. "enough!" Inuyasha took the sheath of the sword and blocked the attack. Sparks emitted. He continued to push, while thinking, 'He's resisting the Tetsusaiga! That's the sheath of the sword!' Inuyasha was struggling to hold his brother back and laughed.

Meanwhile, Jaken crawled out of the hole that was made earlier by his master, talking to himself. "I was just about to be killed by Sesshomaru-sama!" He held his head with a worried look. "Even more than the monk's heavenly power, Sesshomaru-sama's disregard for ally or foe when he kills is a hundred-fold more frightening.," He looked down. "Oh dear… I fear for the future."

Seeing the demon, Miroku crawled towards him and grabbed Jaken by the head. Kikyo and Shippo followed. Jaken could only let out a "You…!" as Miroku spoke in an annoyed tone, "Something really bothers me. We have never met, yet it's as though you had those insects just to trap me. What's going on?!" Jaken responded nervously, "Huh?! Well…err…" as he reached for the human-head staff behind him.

Kikyo, who just noticed the item, cried, "Monk, watch out!" Jaken raised his staff which spewed a torrent of fire. Shippo immediately reacted by using his only jutsu again. The two flames met, causing a small explosion, knocking them all back in different directions, Miroku in particular fell into the hole that Jaken just came out of. The others got up to check up on their friend.

Jaken, who just got back up himself, chuckled as he taunted, "A weak monk and a puny fox-child… I, Jaken, can handle you alone!" The two glared at him for the insult. Kikyo aimed an arrow at him and said, "Don't forget about me, demon." Jaken sputtered out in panic as he took a step back, "Not the priestess too?! No matter, I can take you too!" With that, he took a stance of his own.

(Next part, episode 18, watch. The two brothers were bantering about Inuyasha using the sheath to block the sword.)

Back to the others, we next see Shippo throwing his assortment of toys at Jaken. Jaken knocked them away with his staff and said in annoyance, "Stupid things!" Shippo spun a top and let it go. "Illusory Top!" Jaken jumped and knocked it away as well. He taunted, "Fool!"

Shippo cursed, "Dang it! My power isn't enough…" Miroku said weakly, "Go, Shippo! Never mind me! Let Kikyo handle him!" The young fox spoke back, "No way! Sensei said that we should never abandon our nakama, and I'm tired of running away again!" The monk could only let out "Shippo…" in response.

Jaken laughed and let loose another fire at them with his staff. Shippo retaliated with a fireball of his own. Knowing better from last time, Kikyo immediately grabbed the two and jumped back as the flames met.

Back to the brothers, Sesshomaru commented, "The sheath, huh?!" He frowned. "What sheath?!" He raised Tetsusaiga suddenly and Inuyasha fell forward from inertia. Sesshomaru swung the blade and the hanyou somersaulted backwards. His brother gave chase and attacked the sheath continuously and violently. Inuyasha kept backing up while struggling to block the blows, occasionally getting cuts on his body. Sesshomaru finally knocked the sheath out of his brother's hands. Inuyasha kneeled and looked at him helplessly. Naruto was sweating buckets as he watched the two. He didn't dare to get too close since his skills with weapons weren't the greatest and was afraid to hurt Inuyasha by mistake if he attacked now.

Sesshomaru raised the sword again. "One swing… Just one more swing." He looked at his half-demon brother in disdain. Inuyasha growled as he swung the blade down. Suddenly, an arrow connected with Tetsusaiga. Everybody looked on in shock. Inuyasha thought, 'The Tetsusaiga's transformation has been cancelled!'

The arrow landed and struck the ground. Kagome appeared from afar with bow and arrow in hand. Her haversack lied next to her feet. She yelled out, "Sesshomaru! The next one is aimed at your heart!" Inuyasha called out the girl's name, and Naruto yelled out, "Great going Kagome-chan! Kikyo-chan, you too! Shoot him down!"

The two women nodded as they each drew an arrow. Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha… Make your escape! Hurry!" Sesshomaru glared at them, thinking, 'That young woman's arrow reverses the Tetsusaiga's transformation, and it appears that priestess can do the same as well.' Miroku was thinking, 'Could Kagome really be the reincarnation of the priestess traveling with us?' Everybody looked at the two women as they pulled at their bows determinedly, ready to fire.

Kikyo exclaimed, "Foul demon, next it's your arm. I shall remove your left arm!" Inuyasha looked at his brother, thinking, 'Left arm?!' Naruto had a look of realization on his face as he thought, 'Of course! Without that arm, he can't hold the sword!' Said arm glowed in pink. Kagome muttered, "I can see it… The fragment of the Sacred Jewel!" With that, they fired.

Sesshomaru dodged both arrows swiftly and leapt towards Kagome. Inuyasha began to chase after him while yelling out, "Stop!" Kagome gasped at the dog demon leapt towards Kagome. "Huh?!" A voice came out of nowhere, "If you want to fight someone, fight me!" They all turned and saw that it was Naruto, who just punched Sesshomaru and the hit connected with his face. Sesshomaru was stunned by his speed for a moment as he was sent flying and landed a small distance away. The blonde landed in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru taunted, "You act pretty swiftly… when it comes to that girl." The shinobi looked up and glared at the demon with a look filled with killing intent as he spoke angrily, "If you try to hurt Kagome-chan again… I'LL KILL YOU!" (Déjà vu, anyone?)

Snapping out of her stupor at what she just saw transpire, Kagome said, "Minna (Everyone), there's a Sacred Jewel fragment in his left arm!" She drew another arrow. "If I aim for that…"

Inuyasha yelled out, "Enough, Kagome!" The girl gasped at his words as he continued. "Sesshomaru's not one to be easily beaten. You take care of Miroku. Medicine from your time may save him!" Kagome responded, "Uh-huh…got it!" She started running to the others. She stopped again as the hanyou called out her name again. He spoke in a grateful tone. "Thanks… Your arrow halted the Tetsusaiga's transformation. I can at least fight now." Both she and Naruto looked surprised, as she thought, 'Inuyasha thanked me…?'

We next see her continuing to run with her haversack, as she thought, 'A sign of weakness?'

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had a bitter smile on his face as he spoke, "The transformation was stopped by a mere mortal's arrow," He closed his eyes. "I guess the Tetsusaiga won't take to me."

We go to Jaken, who spoke, "Sesshomaru-sama has blood on the side of his mouth." Right as he said that, a hand thumped him violently on the head. "Owww…"

(Next part, episode 19, watch. Miroku sighed and declined Shippo's offer to give him the antidote of the poison via mouth-to-mouth.)

Kagome thought, 'He still has the energy to joke. But if this battle continues much longer, Inuyasha and Naruto-kun may be in danger.'

Back to the fighting trio, Inuyasha spoke confidently, "I've figured it out, Sesshomaru. Why a demon like you is able to wield the Tetsusaiga. That left arm is a human arm! You are using the Sacred Jewel to connect the arm to yours. If I lop off that arm, you won't be able to even touch the Tetsusaiga!" He flexed his claws. "On top of that," he sprinted towards his brother. "I'll be able to get another Sacred Jewel fragment! Two birds with one stone!"

The elder of the two zoomed towards his sibling as well as he taunted, "If you think you can touch my left arm, try!" All of a sudden however, the duo looked in shock as Naruto just appeared on the side of Sesshomaru with the human arm, with what appeared to be a blue orb of swirling energy in his hand, "I hate to cut this short, but you're done hurting my friends! Kulie-e (Eat this, I know, just typing it out by sound, sorry if the Japanese isn't accurate), Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere)"

As the attack connected with the hand, the force of the swirls began sucking the hand in somewhat as it grinded the majority of the hand to pieces and sent the sword sailing wildly a distance away from the trio, before it landed and reverted back to its rusty state. A small explosion occurred, knocking them all back. Jaken exclaimed in a tone of worry, "Oh no! Without that left arm, Sesshomaru-sama cannot touch the Tetsusaiga!" An arrow suddenly appeared and shattered Sesshomaru's armor. Cut to Shippo and the two ladies.

Shippo exclaimed, "Amazing, Kagome! You smashed his armor!" Kagome said sheepishly, "I was aiming for his left arm." Kikyo scolded her, "Foolish girl. You could have hit Naruto-kun or Inuyasha with such poor aim. That is why I have yet to fire an arrow." Cut to the fighting trio.

Inuyasha just got up as he uttered, "Kagome…" Sesshomaru, who was riled up, spoke, "Inuyasha… Make her stop. Even as a half-breed, the blood of a demon flows through your veins. Don't stoop to accepting human aid when you're on the verge of death." The hanyou yelled out, "Don't try anything, Kagome! Sesshomaru is ruthless!" Said girl drew another arrow as she responded, "Don't worry! This time I'll hit my target!" She fired again before anyone could stop her.

The arrow flew at the demon, who didn't flinch at all. He raised his normal hand and caught it between his fingers. A green gas emitted from the hand and disintegrated the arrow. Kagome spoke in shock, "The arrow…melted!" Sesshomaru had a look of anger on his face as he shouted, "Do you not understand… how to stop?!"

He was about to jump at the young girl to strike her down when all of a sudden another arrow connected with his hand. He smirked as the arrow was beginning to melt again like the last one until all of a sudden he winced back in pain. "Wha-? How-?"

The others turned their heads, only to see that this time it was Kikyo who fired the arrow. She spoke in a tone that almost sounded smug, "How does it feel? I did as Naruto-kun suggested and put some of this electricity in my body into the arrow. I was not sure that it would work, but from the way your hand is reacting, I would think otherwise."

The others turned to look at the hand and saw that it was limp, probably paralyzed by the electricity. Inuyasha inched over to Tetsusaiga and picked it up. Jaken rushed to Sesshomaru. The hanyou growled at them both as his body began to shake, struggling from the pain of the blows dealt to him throughout the battle. He gasped and fell to his knees, thrusting the tip of the sword into the ground in front of him.

Naruto called out his friend's name in concern, "Inuyasha!" Jaken spoke smugly, "Sesshomaru-sama! That damn Inuyasha has finally lost consciousness…" He began to walk towards the hanyou when Naruto jumped in front of his friend, taking a battle stance, Kusanagi in hand. He said angrily, "Don't come any closer-tebayo!" Despite fear of the human who matched the strength of his lord, Jaken retorted, "Ge-get out of my way! You don't command me!" Sesshomaru spoke in a calm tone, "No, he's right. Stop." Jaken complied at the order as he turned to his master, only uttering out a "Huh?"

Inuyasha's hands suddenly tensed up and a current is sent from Tetsusaiga towards Jaken. The demon leapt aside frantically, while the attack seemed to have connected with the blonde, until a 'poof' was heard and a piece of wood was destroyed in Naruto's place, him having used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) in order to escape the blast.

Jaken asked in surprise, "W-why? He didn't swing the sword!" Sesshomaru inwardly cursed, 'Damn him… He is unconscious…but if I step into the striking range, he would certainly swing the sword!' he turned around and said to Jaken, "We're leaving, Jaken. As the Tetsusaiga is beyond my reach, there's no sense in staying." "Oh, already? Certainly." Yellow strips of light surround Sesshomaru and he floated upwards. A cloud appeared around his feet. The duo floated away into the night sky. The poison insects followed them.

Miroku said in a vice of relief, "He's leaving…" Shippo cheered, "We won!" Kagome cried out, "Inuyasha!" and she ran towards the wounded hanyou. Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly as he whispered out, "Kagome…" The sword returned to its original form, as he thought, 'You're okay…' Those were his last thoughts as he winced and collapsed onto his puddle of blood on the ground. The gang crowded around him as they all had looks of concern on their faces.

(Next part, episode 19, watch. Kagome walked back of Haachi the tanuki, where the others were resting.)

Kagome asked, "Naruto-kun, how is Inuyasha?" The shinobi replied in a tired voice. "He hasn't gotten up yet, but he should be fine. I've got to teach you girls how to use medical chakra sometime. Fighting puppy AND healing all the wounds he got left me a bit winded. It wasn't as bad as when I brought Kikyo-chan back, but still a lot of chakra-dattebayo."

Kagome thought as she looked at the wounded hanyou, 'For Inuyasha to say he wants to go home, he must've been hurt pretty badly.' She whispered, "Now getting back to what we were talking about…"

Shippo spoke, "The insect hive was Naraku's doing. Naraku was the one responsible for the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's right hand. And…" As he continued, Kagome thought, 'And he's the demon who set Inuyasha against Kikyo and tried to get them to kill each other. To avenge Kikyo's death, Inuyasha must get Naraku.' The other two adults shared similar thoughts, as she asked quietly, "Does Inuyasha know that?"

Naruto replied, "I don't think so. We had our hands full with puppy boy, and I didn't hear anything-tebayo." Kagome said, "If he learns of it, he's sure to set out in search of Naraku despite his injuries. Minna, let's not tell Inuyasha about this for now." The others nodded in agreement, but Kikyo commented, "He may be rash, but he is no fool. He is sure to figure things out for himself in time." The others grimaced at hearing that, knowing that she was right.

(Next part, episode 19, watch. Inuyasha and Kagome walked away from the group. The others decided to follow them.)

Inuyasha turned to them, yelled at them not to come and rushed off.

(Next part, episode 19, watch. The rest of the gang besides Inuyasha and Kagome hid themselves behind a bush, eavesdropping.)

Shippo spoke, a bit angry. "That Inuyasha… What does he intend to do taking Kagome so deep into the forest?!" Miroku put a finger on his lips and told the young fox to hush with a "Shh…!" Kikyo looked at Naruto in concern, uttering out "Naruto-kun…" as the blonde observed the two with a serious look on his face.

(Next part, episode 19, watch. The two embraced in silence. Naruto was fighting the urge to jump out and confront them, until Inuyasha suddenly shoved Kagome to the ground.)

Inuyasha stood up and held Kagome's Sacred Jewel necklace in his hand as he said, "I'll hold this." Kagome stood up, shocked that she was tricked. "The Sacred Jewel fragment!" The hanyou put it into his clothes and shouted, "You must never come back to this era again!" Kagome could only let out a "Huh?!" as he proceeded to push her into the well. She shrieked as she fell. The others were shocked as they let out a yell. They rushed to Inuyasha and looked into the well.

Naruto had the hanyou by the scruff of his neck and asked angrily, "Inuyasha! What the hell did you do? She's gone! Kagome-chan!" Ignoring the rage in the blonde's voice, he replied calmly and sadly, "The other side of the well is where Kagome truly belongs."

The shinobi yelled out "FUCK YOU!" as he let go of his friend. Much to everyone's surprise, he turned and kissed Kikyo on the cheek quickly and said, "Gomen (Sorry) Kikyo-chan, I need you to take care of everyone while I'm gone. You too Shippo, keep up the great work at protecting the others! I've got to go and find Kagome-chan to make sure that she's safe and bring her back-tebayo!"

The two dumbly nodded, shocked at what the man they admired and loved just did, with a blush on Kikyo's face. Inuyasha looked at Naruto angrily as he retorted, "What the hell are you talking about? You can't-" he was cut off as he had the wind knocked out of him, thanks to a punch by Naruto in the gut. As he fell to his knees, Naruto grabbed the necklace that Inuyasha put away and said to the others, "From what jackass over here just did, I'm guessing that I need this to come back with Kagome-chan. I'll come back with her as soon as I can. In the meantime, be careful minna!" Before the others could utter another word, he jumped down into the well. Rather he would succeed in getting to the other side is questionable.

**Edit : Well, it seems that I've been getting requests to update this story next. I'd rather update my two newer stories until they catch up to the others in chapters, not to mention I have two new ideas that I want to try out.**

**But I'm not an unreasonable guy, so how about a compromise? If the review count somehow gets up to 40 before I decide to write this story's next chapter, I'll get to it right away. They can't be half-assed though, so try and give some effort in them if you don't mind. Otherwise, I'll just update the next chapter when I do. Well that's it, keep R & R-ing, thanks!**


End file.
